Crónicas del Hiperespacio: Rey Boowser
by Pokesage
Summary: El Hiperespacio, lugar donde convergen las dimensiones, ya sean anime, videojuegos, etc... ¿Qué podría salir mal? Siempre que se hace esa pregunta algo saldrá mal, y esta no es la excepción... ¡No se la pierdan!
1. Notas del autor

**Notas del autor**

Antes que nada procederé dar ciertas explicaciones, este es mi primer "fic"... emm... err... escrito de una manera más "**profesional**". Esta explicación me quedara algo corta pero bueno... Esta historia tendrá muchas referencias así que el **Disclaimer** lo dividiré en dos uno "General"(Los personajes, objetos, etc. no me pertenecen y pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias) que sera ubicado al principio y otro mas "Específico" el cual será puesto al final de cada capítulo ya que en si sería spoiler sobre las referencias a toodo lo que he visto n3n.

Y bien esto es todo lo que tengo que decir n.n" espero les guste y no me maten D:

Acepto tomates y cáscaras de platáno, no piedras e.e -Tira una bomba de humo y cuando el humo se disipa sigue allí- Bueeeeeeno... ¿Se van ustedes o me voy yo? e.é


	2. El Hiper ¿¡QUÉ?

_Este primer capitulo sera a manera de explicación, intervienen dos personajes, el Narrador que cumple sus funciones como tal, y el chico misterioso, como es misterioso no revelare datos sobre el :c aunque si leyeron el antecesor "demasterizado" sabrán quien es... o quizás no .3. en fin..._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sena de anime, manga o videojuegos_

**_Nota__ adicional:_**_ Reharé esto para que no se vea tan poco profesional, y para atar y desatar cabos del fic, reorganice ideas y todo eso, aunque creo que esto debi ponerlo al principio pero bueno, no me pueden obligar... ¿O si? O.O? Acepto reviews, aunque parezcan biblias con críticas constructivamente destructivas -3-_

* * *

-Erase una vez...*de repente una voz misteriosa interrumpe*- ¿¡Qué clase de inicio es este!? ¡No es un cuento! -dijo una voz de alguien misterioso, que parecía un jo*interrumpe de nuevo*- ¿¡Como puedes describirme!? Solo soy una voz e-e ¡Más profesionalismo, por favor! -ordeno demandante...Es que es mi primer día n.n" *intente zafarme de su enojo por mi "novatosidad"*- Si no puedes hacer esto bien lo haré è-é -dijo enojado- y pasas al plano secundario, indicando acciones y haciendo detalladas descripciones -añadio... Ok u-u" *simplemente obedecí*-

Lamento eso n.n" -dijo la voz misteriosa mientras salia de las sombras, revelando su apariencia física, en alguien aparentemente joven, de unos 16 años, su cara tenia facciones que no eran ni muy finas... ni muy gruesas;sus ojos parecían nada cansados a pesar de ser ligeramente ojerosos; de cabello café negrizo y algo desordenado pero no lo suficiente como para quitarle un extraño aire de elegancia que poseía; era de una tez algo pálida, como alguien que habita en regiones frías y sin embargo no era muy blanco, solo algo pálido; de su boca sobresalían un par de caninos ligeramente acolmillados, que debido a que apuntaban hacia arriba era fácilmente deducible, pertenecían a su dentición inferior dándole un cierto aspecto vampírico- Por lo menos sabes describir... ¬.¬", por cierto -refiriéndose al público-¿De verdad parezco un vampiro? Q-Q creo que me falta salir más... Ñe -.- sigue describiendo que por eso te pagan -Aún no me dan mi primer cheque e.e- Felicidades, aún no te dan tu primer sueldo y ya te lo van a rebajar ¬u¬ -Que malo... e.e- Solo sigue e.é que ya vamos como 283 palabras, el limite de cada capítulo sera de 1200, hemos desperdiciado 1/6, ewe -Deja de quejarte que si no, no puedo hacer mi trabajo- Solo hazlo e.e -Su vestimenta consistía en unos zapatos negros, mocasines para ser exactos, un pantalón de tela café oscuro una camisa blanca y por encima una chaqueta o talvés una gabardina como de detective, de cuello alto aproximadamente hasta las orejas, mangas largas, y la gabar.. err.. mm.. lo que sea, no se mucho sobre nombres de ropa... era algo grande pues le quedaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, era de un color café oscuro al igual que el pantalón pero ligeramente más claro, y con bordes dorados- Fue una muy buena descripción, en fin... este lugar que ve aquí es el Hiperespacio(G), a simple vista parece un sistema solar con un solo planeta... que parece mas bien una redondeta... Jajajaja... Entienden.. Si son redondos y les llaman planetas entonces si fueran planos serian redondetas jajajaja -le cae una lluvia de tomates- ¡Que amargados! Como decía, es un planeta o más bien continente moderadamente grande, como NO habrán notado ya que esto es escrito se los describiré ya que... ejem -[SALI A COMER, REGLAS DEL SINDICATO]- ... ... ... El narrador no esta para describirla asi que lo haré yo -.- Es una especie de continente, su fuente de "gravedad" es el Gigagujero Negro que ven allí, debajo... sin absorber nada... es estático... sería horrible que hiciera algo uno de estos días, es uno de los 18 misterios del Hiperespacio, y su fuente de calor es la estrella ProtagonistAlphLeo, es un lugar muy raro verdad -.-" -Dijo algo agobiado- Volvió... bueno, me desvié del tema, el continente se divide en dos regiones, una frondosa zona iluminada y zona una tétrica y aparentemente desolada, la segunda es la más impactante ya que a pesar de recibir el mismo son, su aspecto es macabro, esto es debido a cantidades inconmensurables de LilumBlacker un mineral cuyo punto de fusión es 15 C° luego se hablara sobre este mineral... el nombre de la región es Darkqaerissu y es habitada por la subespecie de los Interdimensio Sapiens, los Sinieterix, la otra región es Lightinicus, una región algo exuberante en cuanto a vegetación, sus habitantes son la subespecie Psycholuz, ambas especies tienen tendencia al bien(Psycholuz) y al mal(Sinieterix), en los siguientes capítulos profundizaremos sobre las subespecies, pero nos centraremos en la especie general, los Interdimensio Sapiens, criaturas de aspecto humanoide, su carácter varía en las subespecies al igual que su color, los Psycholuz son algo pálidos y los Siniexterix son algo morados, sus cerebros poseen mas neuronas que cualquier otro ser humanoide, pero esto no los hace listos, solo les permite... ¿Levitar? O.O -dice con una falsa sorpresa- Si, así es, dije levitar, sin embargo esto solo lo hace cuando estás débiles ya que por alguna razón esto no tiene un consumo significativo de energía, la cuál gastan en sus labores diarias, imaginen uno cansado y encontrarselo en un pasillo oscuro... Son como fantasmas D: -escalofrío- un Interdimensio Sapiens normal consume la mitad de lo que come un Snorlax, o sea 200 Kg. de comida al día, se desconoce porqué consumen tanto y sobre el despilfarro de energía, existen algunos que al entrenarse pueden realizar técnicas, su corazón en los Psycholuz late a 200 y en los Siniexterix late a 250 y eso es cuando están en profunda calma, generalmente disfrutan de hacer bromas son leales a un líder lo que los hace buenos trabajadores...  
Bueno eso es todo n-n espero que hallan disfrutado de este... ejem capítulo introductorio -recibe un mensaje- ¿Eh? O.O ¡Que! Pero si ya no tengo nada que decir... que haga algo... Pero nadie se dará cuenta de que faltan 287 palabras .w. Ok... -Se da cuenta de que le oyeron- Etto... bueno me descubrieron ya que no me gusta hacer mucho relleno les diré que yo soy "Jefe" o al menos así me llaman siempre... Pues solo me queda decir... Fin de capítulo -Cae confetti y sale en letras grandes NO CULPABLE en la pantalla- e.é ¡Esto no es Ace Attorney! Espero que no les halla parecido muy largo... o corto -.-" Bueno ya se pueden ir, es el fin del capítulo -Se cierra el telón- Es un fic no una obra -infla los cachetes enojado- Se acabó te bajaré el su

* * *

_Lamento interrumpir a nuestro querido personaje nwn no se completo el número de palabras que tenia en mente pero es algo, si algunas vez ven una "(G)" significa que es una palabra que aparecerá en un Glosario  
**Hiperespacio: **En la ciencia ficción es un lugar donde se puede viajar más rápido que la luz, en la física es el lugar donde convergen o intersecan todas las dimensiones en un solo punto del tiempo-espacio  
Ahora saben de donde saque el nombre, bueno hasta la próxima y dejen reviews, así sean biblias ewe y asi termina esto, con 1242 palabras hasta ahora n_n para mi es bastante así que hasta la próxima :3_


	3. El robo del Diamante de la Oscuridad

_OwO 2 reviews hasta ahora -completamente contento- eue -saca una pistola y apunta a la frente del lector- ¡Quiero un 3er review para el 3er capitulo! -jala el gatillo y solo sale un BAM! caricaturesco- ._. -huye de la escena y se convierte en fugitivo, no si antes decir- A continuación lean el capítulo mientras huyo de la ley -desaparece de la escena- Okno ._. creo que este intro parece más bien una burda representación e3e en fin... con ustedes el capítulo de la semana/mes/año/lustro*/década/siglo e.e"_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

**_Nota__ adicional: _**_._. La pereza es la madre de todos los vicios, así que como madre hay que respetarla -se ríe ridículamente- Okno... aparte sonó muy redundante ._. Dejen su opinión sobre la trama/historia y dejen críticas pero algo maquilladas, pero que no parezcan cerdos pintados e3e o si quieren sean crudo/as pero si van a maquillar los reviews que sea solo un poco. Creo que debo fusionar esto con lo de arriba ._." En fin, he aquí el capítulo dos lectores._

* * *

Esto es tan aburrido... -decía mientras abría la boca enormemente y bostezaba, era un ser humanoide, un Interdimensio Sapiens,para ser exactos un Psycholuz,tenia una chaqueta verde y sus mangas eran demasiado grandes, si alzase el brazo la manga caería hasta su hombro fácilmente por efectos de la gravedad,tenia el cabello rojo y un casco de militar algo grande le cubría los ojos... ¿Como veía, es un misterio? tenia apariencia joven, tal vez 14 o 15 años humanos, pantalón jean, y una camisa-

-De repente la historia queda pausada-  
-Aparece el escritor, creador, director y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra porque no se me da imaginar títulos(?)- Lamento interrumpir nwn pero olvide decirles que los Interdimensio Sapiens viven el doble que los seres humanos o su ritmo biológico es la mitad de rápido... no sé -.- , así que si parecen de 14 en realidad tienen 28 aún así .-. llegan a ser algo inmaduros, por lo que de verdad parecen tener la mitad de edad -le sale una gota al estilo anime-  
-La historia se pone "Play"-

Tienes razón 002 e.e No ha pasado nada interesante desde "él" desapareció y se declaro oficialmente muerto -suspira uno igual al anterior pero de cabellos cenizos y procedió a seguir andando en una computadora enorme, al parecer usada para vigilar, sin embargo en la pantalla se leía Advanced Wars, en aquella sala solo habían maquinarias enormes y algo futurísticas, parecía una nave espacial, y en el centro accediendo por unas escaleras estaba la silla del "capitán" o "jefe"- La ultima cosa emocionante fue hace dos años, el día que "él" desapareció...

¿Cuál "él", 001? ¿El de "Las Chicas Super Poderosas" o su versión anime? -dice con un tono un tanto... idiota-

¡Eres un idiota! -001 lo golpea con un bate de baseball- Me refiero a L... -una voz imponente grita SILENCIO haciéndolos callar, provenía de la silla central, aquella poseía una mesa de mando, maquinaria complicada y porta vasos, mientras que las de los "Soldados 001 y 002" eran de apariencia barata, pero eran las típicas sillas de oficina que dan ganas de sentarse, dar vueltas y gritar "¡WIIIIII! :D"-

¡Jefe! -chillo 002 aterrado- ¡No use la "vocesota" que me asusta! -escondido de alguna manera debajo de su propia sombra-

Nunca puedo usar la "vocesota" .3. -era un chico... ¡Pero si es el mismo del capitulo anterior! Solo que su gabardina era ahora morada con bordes dorados y en su parte inferior presentaba rasgaduras meramente decorativas, solamente abotonado su primer botón, y su camiseta interna era blanca con líneas doradas- Y no lo nombren -gruño enojado-

Jefe... -dijo 001 extrañado- recién es el capítulo dos y ya cambio su atuendo ¬.¬"

No rompas la 4ta pared... -dijo Jefe algo exigente y a la vez algo despreocupado-

-De repente suena una alarma y todo se pone en tintes rojizos, algo que si Godot estuviera allí no vería ni su nariz-

La alarma... ¡Llevaba 2 años sin sonar! -dijeron al unisono-

-La alarma deja de sonar, como si hubiera sido forzada a desactivarse-

¡Revisen todo! ¡Grrr! Esto no es bueno... -dijo Jefe mientras se levantaba de su silla y bajaba las escaleras para observar la pantalla de 001-

¡A sus órdenes! D: -tecleando velozmente escribiendo un extraño comando para acceder a las cámaras, "74NG4M4ND4P1083744LPH4"-

-Todo se ve normal... de repente-

La bodega... es un desastre O-O -dijo sorprendido-

Es que el conserje se fue a Playa Nevulosi de vacaciones nwn" -dijo 002 con un tono idiota y 001 y Jefe lo golpearon-

Se refiere a que se ve todo forzado, como para conseguir algo... ¿Pero qué? -dijo confundido 001-

¡La **Quisque ipsum purus vitris**! D: -Dice Jefe asustado-

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? -001 y 002 sin saber ni papa de latín-

Caja de carbono puro cristalizado ¬3¬" -dijo Jefe algo molesto-

Tiene razón, esta completamente destruida D: -exclamo 002 sorprendido- Pero para eso había que calentarla y echarle agua oxigenada

... ... ... -Jefe y 001 pensaban "Este lo que ha visto es No tan Obvio -.-"-

Jefe Q.Q en... esa... caja, no estaba **Tenebrae Diamond**, el Diamante de la oscuridad... Donde ellos fueron... sellados hace 15 años... por Bestagent -dijo 002 mientras el temblor de sus piernas demostró su aterrorizado estado-

-Aparece un mensaje diciendo sobre el uso de la "**Dimensiva Portal 4.5**"-

Jefe... esa máquina... no se suponía que no sería usada hasta detectar una variación en alguna dimensión... -dice extrañado 001-

¡Rápido, revisa el área con la cámara! e_e -dijo Jefe algo enojado pero con un tono un tanto desesperado-

-La pantalla muestra el área de visión de la cámara, y en ella se ven dos sombras encapuchadas, una cosa parecida a un robot cuadrado de unos 50 centímetros tenia acoplado un tentáculo USB a la maquina, pero debido a la baja calidad de la cámara, era casi imposible fijarse en muchos detalles, entonces tanto una de las sombras como el robot se meten en la maquina y desaparecen, una de las sombras se gira en dirección de la cámara, solo se ven unos fulminantes ojos rojos y una psicótica y acolmillada sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras con su mano lanzando al aire un objeto y atrapándolo al instante, parecía que si quisiera que lo vieran, el objeto era oscuro y brillaba, sin duda era una piedra preciosa... como un... ¿diamante?, entonces también se mete en la maquina y esta deja de funcionar-

N-n-no p-p-pu-u-e-ed-den... s-ser e-e-ll-os... -tartamudeo asustado 001-

-De repente entra una especie de doctor, entra agitado con una polvareda de papeles tras el-

¡Jefe! Han escapado de Insanium -gimoteaba aquel doctor una y otra vez preocupado-

¿Quienes? ._. -dijo Jefe aparentando tranquilidad-

El Sujeto #265: Robot Zombie, MECH-AOS la primera creación de #151... Hablando del Sujeto #151: El Científico Brujo Alquimista, el Doctor Profesor Darkenstein Madwild de Locomix, también escapo D: -dando vueltas como loco y se va dejando una polvareda de papeles-

Esto... simplemente no es bueno -suspiro Jefe- ¿A que dimensión se fueron los encapuchados y el robot? e_e -pregunto exigente-

Dimension M4R108R0S -exclamaron al unisono 001 y 002-

Hmm... ¿Qué estarás planeando... Lord Gengarious? -dijo Jefe para sus adentros-

¿Jefe? -preguntaron 001 y 002 al unisono-

La maldad ha puesto sus garras sobre el diamante, no hay más opción, hay que mandar al mejor agente... aunque eso implica también mandar al peor... -dijo Jefe algo decepcionado-

No se referirá a... Yin y Yang, Blanco y Negro, Caos y Orden... -decía 002 hasta que 001 lo golpeo-

Tal parece que este lugar volverá a funcionar al 100% -.- Lord Gengarious... ¿De donde reapareces? ewe -dijo Jefe extrañado-

Esto quiere decir... ¡VOLVEREMOS A USAR LOS UNIFORMES DE ANTES! OwO ¿VERDAD? -Tan al unisono 001 y 002 que daba miedo-

Si... ewe" se supone que siempre lo deben usar... -dijo extrañado Jefe-

Es que acordamos usarlos solo cuando volviese a haber una misión e3e y hasta ahora no había ninguna-dijo 002 con un tono idiota-

Es cierto :3 -compartiendo 001 la idiotez de 002-

Idiotas... -Jefe los golpea con un martillo-

T-T ¡Perdón! -chillaron ambos-

Solo búsquenlos -dice Jefe preocupado- ellos pueden ser de mucha ayuda...

* * *

_Lustro: Espacio de 5 años e3e jejeje quizás no actualice muy seguido_

_Además a partir del próximo capítulo habrá teatro 4koma, es como un omake de risa pero muy corto n_n" por el momento hasta la __próxima, este cap cumple con las 1200 palabras ._." no olviden el review -3-_


	4. La misión inicia, ¡Orden y Caos!

_OwO lo subi antes de lo que creí, bueno no importa nwn aqui el 3er cap ewe quiero otro review... que no sea de T. E Rowan Q.Q" olviden el Disclaimer específico ewe me da pereza XD con el general me basta_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

-Han pasado dos días desde los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior-

¿Entendiste? -dijo una voz misteriosa que resonó en unos pasillos desconocidos, al parecer era un museo, había cuadros pero no de arte, sino, imágenes de "Jefes finales y no tan finales"(los cuales a más de uno les debió de haber dado problemas), entre ellos estaban La máscara de Majora, Gygas, el Dragón Fusión, Barba Muerta, La Reina de las Sombras, Las hermanas del destino, etc.-

GLaDOS significa _Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operative System_ -dijo otra voz al parecer algo fastidiada-

-De repente por esos pasillos aparece una figura conocida, era Jefe-

"Según 001, "Lucky" y Darkhal deberían estar por aquí, el Museo Interdimensional, espero encontrarlos prontos, este lugar es tan grande que uno se pierde hasta en el retrete... retrete... tretere… rerererterereretrtrerrtre… Curiosa palabra" -pensaba Jefe, un tanto divagante-

-La misteriosa voz de antes se escucha-

¡Despierta! ¿Cómo alguien puede quedarse dormido con la **máscara de tortura***? Va contra toda lógica…

No ha habido misiones en dos años… ¿Para qué te preocupas? –dijo la voz fastidiada-

-Jefe entra en la "Sala de Jefes Robóticos" y allí estaban dos chicos, parecían iguales, casi gemelos de cabello negro, solo que sus actitudes y presentación eran diferentes, uno usaba una camisa elegante, negra y algo barroca con la de Miles Edgeworth, pantalón de tela negra, mocasines en punta, cabello despeinado pero conservaba cierto aspecto de orden, él era Lucky; y el otro, era un desastre, una camiseta simple con la leyenda "Clon Foreva :v", pantalón jean, zapatillas, y su cabello era despeinado completamente, sin embargo este poseía colmillos y algo ojeroso, obviamente él era Darkhal-

No han cambiado en estos dos años ¿Verdad, Lucky y Darkhal? Siguen siendo… ¡UNOS IDIOTAS! e_e -dijo jefe muy alterado, el lugar estaba destruido, en algunas partes congelado y en otras chamuscado-

Je-efe… ¿A qué se refiere? n-n" –dijo nervioso Lucky-

Si es por los destrozos en el museo… lo pagamos luego… es que verá… usted sabe que soy sonámbulo y acciden… -dijo nervioso Darkhal-

Olvídenlo… A eso no vine -.-" Tengo una misión para ustedes, si aceptan… los espero en los laboratorios del **Edificio de Vigilancia Dimensional*** para darles los detalles de la misión -se retira-

¿M-misión? OwO -dijeron sorprendidos al unísono-

-Más tarde ese mismo día en los laboratorios-

Llegan algo tarde -dijo Jefe algo enojado-

Es que estábamos comiendo, no puedo ser elegante con el estómago vacío .3. -dijo Lucky demostrando que no es nada elegante como aparentaba-

Hay que pensar en el estómago O3O -dijo Darkhal mientras daba vueltas- .w. creo que no fue buena idea –ahora tenía una horrible cara de mareo-

En fin… creo que este nombre no les hará feliz que lo oigan… pero esta misión es para atrapar a… Lord Gengarious, el Rey Sombra, líder, monarca, tirano, dictador y todo lo que se les antoje decirle, blah blah blah de los Siniesterix ewe -dijo fastidiado, como si supiera que la mera mención de ese nombre sería algo caótico-

¿Sigue vivo? D: -dijeron sorprendidos los otros dos-

._. Hubo más calma de lo pensado… En fin e.e" -dijo extrañado Jefe-

La máquina aún no ha sido reparada, pero sabemos dónde fueron -w- así que deberán ir a M4R108R05. Por cierto, les daremos lo último en tecnología, bueno, solo será una cosa nwn" -dijo Jefe de manera un tanto alegre, como si su mente se perdiera en sus recuerdos, aunque esto era algo fuera de lugar-

-Aparecen dos científicos… de apariencia de… ¿Nagas?-

Tome nota asistente Ekkusu Plotion, Naga Serum éxito rotundo x.x -Dijo el Naga de cabello blanco, y bata como de científico en jefe-

Ok, lamento la falla, listo anotado ewe pero la falla también es suya Doctor Di Saster, cuando coma plátanos no deje la cáscara en el suelo ¬¬" -dijo reprochante el asistente, de cabello gris-

¡Qué trauma! O.o" -dijeron Lucky y Darkhal al ver a los dos científicos del lugar-

"Por mucho que Lucky aparente, su personalidad es la misma que Darkhal -.- pero es bueno, no es como hace tres años" -pensaba Jefe- ._. Y creía que ellos son idiotas… ¡Ustedes lo son más! ¿Qué les he dicho sobre experimentos genéticos?

Lo sentimos Jefe .w. -dijeron los científicos avergonzados- Por cierto nwn aquí está "Pocketto Sage" lo último en tecnología -muestran una especie de cubo pequeño, de apariencia parecida al Cubo de contrapeso de Aperture Science-

-De repente el cubo se comienza a expandir y toma la apariencia de un ser robótico de más o menos 1 metro de altura, de apariencia simple, cabeza ovalada, con una pantalla "widescreen" y una antena, un largo cuello metálico, y en su parte baja una plataforma un tanto cónica que levitaba a unos 25 centímetros del suelo, poseía dos chips orbitando su cuello a manera de satélites-

Iniciando sistema Door 8… Instalando controladores… -dijo "Pocketto Sage" con una voz robótica- Iniciando programa de síntesis de voz… Iniciando protocolo de Interfaz humanoide… -su pantalla enciende y se ve un "._.?" en la pantalla- Pokésage a vuestros servicios n_n" es un honor conocerlos ouo en especial Naintindou, nombre proveniente del Hiperlatínio Antique que significa Que la suerte y el cielo decida, conocido por ello como Lucky, y a Darkhal proveniente del mismo lenguaje olvidado y que significa Clon de la oscuridad o3o es todo un honor conocerlos OwO Soy la máquina más inteligente de todas las dimensiones -w- con un CI que haría llorar a un Alakazam :D y… -y siguió por unos 20 minutos con una voz infantil y dulce, que si fuera un niño sería muy adorable-

Habla demasiado, y esa voz, demasiado dulce ¬¬ -dijo indignado Darkhal- Además nadie me ha llamado clon en 2 años Q-Q odio que me digan así -en un rincón deprimido-

¿Cómo sabe tanto? .‑. Ese nivel de conocimiento es demasiado para una máquina, es… ridículo -dijo Jefe intrigado-

Es muy importante, es lo mejor de Hiperespacio, confiarle esta tecnología a ellos es un peligro, pero cuando lo estábamos terminando una débil voz, la de él dijo "Quiero conocerlos… a Nain… y a Dar...al…" No creo que él lo recuerde pero… -sonríe el Doctor- No lo construimos para que sea una simple máquina, él es un ser con sentimientos casi humanoides, él es inteligente, pero no sabio -.-" con esos dos cerca… a pesar de que son unos idiotas… son buenos agentes… aunque fallen… pero él podría aprender de ellos, además ya lo escuchó e.e será horrible tenerlo aquí… Jefe, ellos son como mi hermano y yo, son un desastre juntos… Pero ¿Por qué desconfía de ellos y no de nosotros?

Grrr… solo díganles que vayan al antiguo portal, el del centro de la ciudad, eso que me preguntan es una promesa que hice con Bestagent hace 17 años… -Jefe se retiró gruñiendo entre dientes, como si ocultase algo en su irracional odio hacia los agentes-

-Luego en la antigua máquina de portales-

El portal se abrirá en 15 minutos -dijo un Soldado- ¿No tienen asuntos pendientes?

No -w- esta vez no deje los frijoles en la estufa -dijo Darkhal relajado-

… … … -lo golpean todos en la cabeza-

¡Lucky-kun! -se oye la voz de una chica-

Kami-chan °-° -dijo asustado Lucky-

* * *

_Máscara de tortura: Es la que no te deja dormir, no me se el nombre XD aparece en Majora's Mask .w._

* * *

Teatro 4Koma: ¿Esta historia es de Mario y Luigi?

Se supone que debemos de aparecer ¿verdad? -dijo el de verde-

Si ._. a lo mejor en el próximo -dijo Santa Claus- ¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo que Santa Claus!? ewe

Te lo dije yo y el guardian del Templo de la Estrella Cobalto en Mario &amp; Luigi: Partners in Time, debes comer menos ¬¬ -dijo el de verde-

He corrido innumerables kilómetros y no he bajado ¬¬ -dijo el de rojo-

Como quieras albóndiga -dijo el de verde-


	5. Se acerca el resurgir del Rey Sombra

_Aqui el capitulo 4 ._./ comienza la misión XD Si alguien ha leido Super Mario-kun leanlo XD es muy bueno o3o y asi entenderan porque Mario actua mas o menos asi XD es muy entretenido ._. y Peach no es tan bruta como en los juegos... sigue siendo bruta XD pero al menos intenta escapar o le hace la vida imposible, al menos en el primer tomo Q.Q es el unico traducido XD y en ingles esta la mitad de lo que esta en español XD lol por primera vez algo esta mas adelantado en español ._. si alguien pudiera traducirlo estaria agradecido e3e aunque dudo que alguien lo haga_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

Lucky-kun, eres tan malo al irte sin avisar ò.ó -dijo enojada la chica, solo diré que a simple vista era adorable, aunque tenía cierto aspecto de tsundere- Fui a buscarte con Jefe, no me quiso decirme dónde estabas… Pero tengo mis métodos -dobla el brazo con el puño levantado, y su cara era una mezcla de, por así decirlo, una cara extremadamente enojada con la boca formando un tres y sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas-

-En la sala de Jefe-

… … … -Jefe se encuentra noqueado con un chichón en la cabeza y con el espíritu saliéndole por la boca-

-De vuelta con nuestros "héroes"-

Kami-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? n.n" -dijo nervioso Lucky mientras se rascaba la nuca-

O.Ó Soy tu novia, una despedida antes de partir es siempre romántica -Kamil le agarra del cuello- ¿Verdad? Lucky-kun

S-s-sí D: -respondió muy asustado-

Cuando se trata de mujeres eres débil -Darkhal suelta una risotada-

Darkie nwn -la chica sonríe- antes déjenme decirles, felicidades, una misión es su cosa favorita, no sé porque los escogieron pero felicidades -les entrega un paquete con un temporizador- e3e es un nuevo traje para los dos, no se abrirá hasta 36 horas…. ¿Quién o qué es esa cosa que esta tras el soldado? OwO se ve tan… tan… ¡ADORABLE! -su cara literalmente se pone como un X3 -

-Pokésage se encontraba temblando como gelatina, la chica le daba mucho miedo-

Me lla-llamo Pokésage… -temblando demasiado- Etto… -se esconde tras Lucky-

Owwwwww :3 Adiositooooooooo… Me voy a seguir viendo 11Eyes que esta interesante O3O -se va y no deja ni el polvo-

Ella d-da miedo -dijo Pokésage algo aterrado-

Y eso que está tranquila . _." -dijo Lucky-

Es tan linda *u* -dijo Darkhal-

No sé qué le veo *-* -dijo Lucky algo atontado-

Ejem… el portal está abierto ¬¬ -dijo el Soldado- Ahora me largo, que se supone, estoy de vacaciones -se retira-

-Voz de la máquina: El portal se cerrara en T minus 180 segundos-

El antiguo portal es algo inestable, así que prepárense para lo peor -.- -dijo Lucky algo preocupado-

-Todos se meten al portal-

Siento nauseaaaas, siempre me mareoooooo -fue lo último que se oyó de Darkhal-

-En el Reino Champiñón (si ya se dieron cuenta M4R198R05 es MARIOBROS)-

Maestro Mario -tos- ¡Maestro Mario! -tos- ¡MAESTRO MARIO! -grita un Toad, muy anciano, usaba un bastón, y como ya se dieron cuenta es el Sabio Toadsworth/Maestro Kinopio-

Luigi… ¡LUIGIIII! -Gritaba un viejo que solo tenía un mechón de cabello blanco, anteojos de fondo de botella, bata blanca, obviamente hablo del Profesor Fesor/Profesor D. Sastre-

¿Eh? -dijo el de verde saliendo por la puerta junto con uno de rojo- ._. ?

Mario/Luigi vieron al Rey Bowser/Boo en dirección al Bosque Tenebrum, según dicen a obtener un gran poder, deténgalo -dijeron el Toad y el Profesor-

Maestro Mario, tome este mapa, lo llevara al bosque… -dijo el Toad algo preocupado, aunque no debería preocuparle, la mera mención de Bowser representa peligro para la princesa, ese es el motivo de su preocupación y se va corriendo preocupado por la princesa y el mapa en el suelo-

Luigi, toma esto -le entrega al de verde una aspiradora y un manual- es la Succionaentes 7000, y este manual de instrucciones porque el Teleporter tiene tiempo limitado y -desparece con una luz-

._. Ok… una vez más al trabajo -.- -dijo resignado el de verde-

Al menos me quedo siempre con las monedas o3o -dijo el de rojo con una gran racanería, propia de Wario, o en su defecto del Mario del manga Sūpā Mario-kun-

e-e No seas rastrero… -suspiro el de verde-

Entonces… ¿Cómo podría hacer esto? -el de rojo comienza a hacer malabares con las monedas- Jejeje justo como en la segunda página del volumen uno :3

-.- -el de verde golpea a Mario en la cabeza- Y yo hice esto en esa misma página

¡Ouch! No te pases ¬¬ -saca un pluma y esta se convierte en una capa- ¡A volar! -se lanza a volar mientras ve el mapa-

D: No me dejes -se agarra a sus tobillos-

Hace mucho que no usaba este ítem… -de repente chocan con… ¿¡Angry Sun!? Y usaba gafas de sol-

¡Hey! Cuidado colega B) -dijo relajado Angry Sun-

¿¡Angry Sun!? D: -dijeron al unísono asustados Mario y Luigi-

Hasta que el narrador nos llama bien… espera un momento… ¿No estás enojado? O.ó -dijo sorprendido Luigi-

He ido a clases de manejo de ira B) -dijo tranquilo Angry Sun- ¿Algún problema estúpidos fontaneros? B( -dijo mientras a su alrededor comenzaba a hacer más calor-

No, nada n.n" ¿Ese no es Mr. Bright y Mr. Shine? .3. -dice, obviamente mintiendo Mario-

¿Donde? Bl Que me deben 105 monedas B( -Angry Sun sale flotando en la dirección señalada-

Es ahora o nunca… -Mario comienza a volar velozmente, con Luigi agarrado a sus piernas y moviéndose como bandera, con cara de "¡WaaAAAaaAAaAAAaa! D:"-

-Mientras tanto en el Bosque Tenebrum, a la entrada de una tétrica casona ubicada en un claro vacío lleno de pasto seco rodeado de árboles muertos, los cuervos graznaban y se veían dos figuras colosales cerca de la puerta principal-

¿¡Tú!? -dijeron Bowser y Rey Boo al mismo tiempo-

¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬ -dijo algo enojado el monarca de los Koopas-

Lo mismo que tú… al parecer -dijo a pesar de tenia la misma cara que se le ve en muchos juegos, variando solo su tono de voz, en este caso hablaba fastidiado-

Solo vine por el poder -dijo Bowser-

Yo vine… Por lo mismo, alguien al parecer nos citó hoy a los dos aquí -dijo el Boo pensativo-

-Las puertas de la tétrica casona se abren a la par que se escucha un horrible rechinar de oxidadas bisagras-

Creo… que deberíamos entrar -dijo el Boo algo inseguro-

Si eso creo… primero los fantasmas n.n" -dijo Bowser mientras empuja al Rey Boo, sin saber cómo la hace ya que los Boos son intangibles-

¡Oye! -dijo mientras era empujado el Boo-

Este lugar me da escalofríos mientras más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido secuestrare a Peachie-chan o3o -dijo Bowser mientras soñaba despierto-

Eres un idiota -suspiro el Boo-

-Están en la sala principal de la casona, de repente se escuchan los rechinidos de la vieja escalera que llevaba al segundo piso-

Saludos queridos invitados, es un placer que hayan llegado sanos -dijo una figura encapuchada mientras bajaba, sus brazos eran anormalmente largos en comparación de su cuerpo, su cara debido a la capucha era solo una blanca y acolmillada sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una fulminante mirada rojiza, lo peor de todo era su voz, era tétrica, espectral, de ultratumba, helaba al escucharla, tanto Bowser como el Rey Boo palidecieron, Bowser se escondió en su caparazón y el Rey Boo se sobresaltó-

¿Q-quien ere-es t-t-tú? -preguntaron asustados los dos reyes-

¿Yo? Solo soy un rey como ustedes, mis súbditos y enemigos me conocen como… Lord Gengarious jejejeje, el Rey Sombra -ríe de manera psicótica- Y ahora… ahora tengo lo que me faltaba para liberar a la ejercito, dos fuentes de odio y rencor… ¡Ustedes! ¡Ahora!

-De repente cae una jaula y un rayo eléctrico noquea a Bowser y al Rey Boo-

* * *

_Pondria "Tsundere", pero creo que exactamente no se, pero mi lexico me dice que es un tipo de novia que es ruda y dura pero que a veces muestra lindos sentimientos y a veces timida... creo e.e_

* * *

Teatro 4Koma: ¿Con que Sol y que Luna me encuentro?

¡Aquí están! ¡PAGENME, COLEGAS! B( -valiendo la redundancia dijo enojado Angry Sun-

¿Lunaaa? Tone neeee -dijo el Lunatone-

¿Rock? Sol soool -dijo el Solrock-

Bl Esto es raro... Un momento... ¿Dondé estoy? DB -dijo asustado Angry Sun-


	6. ¿¡Preludio siniestro?

_Aqui el capitulo 5 ._./ ¿Que pretende el misterioso captor? Pues vean el cap :3 Por cierto... ya no pondre caritas, excepto en Pokésage, el es especial B|, el dialogo del narrador estara entre [] y s_us acciones o cosas q_ue le s_ucedan entre__ **_  
_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

-Siguiendo con la escena del último capítulo-

El resurgimiento de nuestro gran ejército se acerca… Activa la maquiavélica máquina -dijo Lord Gengarious mientras la capucha cubría su cabizbaja mirada en un halo de sombras que solo dejaban ver unos brillantes ojos rojos y unos blancos colmillos-

Ok… Pero primero debe calentar 15 minutos -Dijo otro ser encapuchado, solo se veía un ojo reptiliano rojizo y otro con un brillo de color rojo mecánico, al hablar se producía un ligero siseo como de cobra-

-De repente la maquina, la cual consistía en una especie de enorme computadora antigua con 5 agujeros esféricos, conectada a una especie de Tubo-Cápsula con el Diamante de la Oscuridad levitando en su interior, le salen brazos y piernas robóticos y comienza a hacer calistenia-

… … … -dijo… más bien callo Lord Gengarious-

No olvides hidratarte con aceite de piñón, dicen que es bueno para los engranajes -dijo el encapuchado con un tono esquizofrénico-

Madwild… Entiendo que tu cerebro es neurona por neurona muy valioso y eso te hace la cosa más lista de cualquier mundo… pero tu locura no tiene límites… ¡IDIOTA! -Lord Gengarious echaba humo- Por cierto ¿Qué es ese huevo? -señalando con una horrible mano "garriforme" de aspecto fundido un enorme huevo con marcas moradas en formas difusas parecidas a la forma de un dragón-

Es mi nuevo experimento, me costó conseguir el ADN Exceed -dijo Madwild mostrándose por primera vez ante la cámara, traía pantalones negros, bata de laboratorio completamente abotonada y guantes de látex pero en sus dedos estaban perforados por garras, su cara era verde y algo escamosa con una sonrisa de colmillos y molares, poseía una cuarta parte de su rostro modificada por una especie de ojo robótico de función desconocida, su cerebro era visible por una cúpula al estilo del Dr. Maki Gero, su cerebro flotaba en un liquido azul semitransparente, sus zapatos eran mocasines café, extrañamente unas garras atravesaban el izquierdo mientras que el derecho estaba el 50% abierto dejando ver un pie reptiliano y garras más desarrolladas que el izquierdo, obviamente tenía una cola, con picos en ella- Uno… Dos… Uno… Dos… -haciendo calistenia con el robot, siendo esta la razón por la cual se quito la capucha-

Peachan, dame un bechito -decía Bowser en la jaula, aún inconsciente mientras besaba al Rey Boo entresueños-

Yo soy el Rey Oogie Boogie~~ y soy un gran tramposo pues yo siempre he de ganar~~, los juegos me fasczzz zzz -cantaba entresueños el Rey Boo mientras estaba en la jaula con Bowser-

Narrador… cambia de escena… ¡AHORA! -dijo Lord Gengarious mientras literalmente hacia el facepalm-

-Mientras en una especie de agujero cósmico interdimensional-

… … … -callo Cthulhu- disculpe Sr. Narrador, esta desviado tres macroversos a la derecha -se va-

-[*riéndose loca y esquizofrénicamente* No entiendo como dicen que verlo causa locura jieijajdpvlsvnlvncvkndvknfkvbb *le cae un florero en toda la "maceta"*… … … Ok… Lamento eso…] En el agujero interdimensional correcto-

Si esto fuese una descarga… seria como descarga un juego de 90Mb a una velocidad de 14Kb/s -.-" -se quejó Pokésage-

La paciencia es virtud de sabios -replico Darkhal-

¿Y tú eres sabio? -replico Lucky a Darkhal-

Nope… -respondió Darkhal jalándose los cabellos ante la impaciencia-

Solo han sido 45 minutos -suspiro Lucky-

Actualmente llevo activado 1 hora 45 minutos… los últimos 45 minutos en este túnel… o agujero… como lo quiera llamar QnQ es casi el 43% de mi vida TT-TT -chillo Pokésage-

… … … -A Lucky a Darkhal les rodo la clásica gotita de sudor que se ve en cualquier anime y manga-

O_O Llegando al destino, 7 metro sobre objetivo, llegada en T menos 60 segundos -dijo casi automáticamente con una voz robótica- ¿Eh? ._. Pero… ¿Qué dije? D:

-No dijeron nada los otros dos viajeros, simplemente quisieron dejar de lado el extraño hecho, de la nada el túnel comienza a deformarse como si estuviera implosionando y… ¡Plop! La realidad del túnel ya no está más, en su lugar se encontraban en un ambiente tétrico, era… el lugar descrito en el capitulo anterior donde se encontraba aquella tétrica estructura… [La palabra del día es tétrico, queridos niños *ríe como foca traumada, y de la nada le cae una maceta al "coco"* Ok… esto ya es molesto… En fin]-

¿A esto se refería con 7 metros? -dijo Darkhal expresando miedo-

Sep -dijo Lucky calmado-

¿Nos dolerá? D: -pregunto Pokésage-

Pues a ti… no se -respondió Lucky calmado-

¿Por qué no caemos? -preguntaron sorprendidos Darkhal y Pokésage-

Porque en el portal antiguo primero llega la realidad y luego…

-Comienzan a caer todos-

Las leyes de la físicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh -grito mientras caía Lucky-

-Se escucha un golpe ahogado-

No dolió como creí -dijo Darkhal abriendo los ojos como platos, más que un Wigglytuff-

Increíble OwO -dijo Pokésage al ver que no caía al piso a darse un buen zapotazo, si sistema de levitación le mantenía a cómodos 25 centímetros del suelo-

Creo que caímos en blandito -dijo extrañado Lucky-

Ay… -se escucharon unos quejidos-

Creo que ya se en que cayeron ewe… cayeron en los "Principalis Dimensionalise" -dijo Pokésage-

-Lucky saca un cuaderno de cuero morado-

¿El cuaderno de tu padre?... Y por ende técnicamente mío también -dijo Darkhal extrañado-

Sep, aquí hay términos que antes se usaban, términos que con el nuevo portal dejaron de usarse -dijo Lucky con un tono catedrático algo molesto, comenzó a ojear las paginas y finalmente se detuvo- Aquí esta… significa… bueno… es difícil de explicar, en síntesis es aquel o aquellos que si de una obra se tratase seria o serian los actores principales -dijo Lucky de manera confusa-

Ok, fingiré que entendí lo que dijiste -dijo Darkhal mientras trataba de procesar la símil-

¿Se encuentran cómodos? ¿No quieren una tacita de café? -dijo la misteriosa voz bajo Darkhal-

No, estamos bien -dijo Darkhal sonriendo de manera estúpida-

… … … -el silencio fue general-

Esto es algo incomodo no creen n-n" -dijo Pokésage algo alegre como si le causara gracia la escena-

-Luego de las explicaciones sobre la identidad de los agentes y de explicar la situación-

Así que eso es lo que pasa… Jamás creí que tendría que salvar al Bowser… -dice Mario fastidiado- espero que me den monedas -dice esperanzado-

Deja de pensar en monedas -Luigi lo golpea en la cabeza- La verdad no quiero salvar al Rey Boo… pero ese ser que nombraron suena peor de lo que ya ese espectro -dice mientras temblaba-

¡FINALMENTE! -retumbo una horrible voz que provenía de lo más alto de la "casa"-

No hay tiempo que perder -dijo Lucky asustado-

Si no hay tiempo… ¿Cómo se pierde? -pregunta con un tono muy estúpido Darkhal-

… … … MATERIALIZE: HAMMER! -Los chips que se nombraron en su descripción en el capitulo anterior, comienzan a trabajar y forman un martillo con el cual golpea a Darkhal- OwO No sabía que podía hacer eso… debo revisar mi manual… Por cierto… ¿Dónde está? ._.?

Lo bote -Dice Darkhal mientras está viendo Staryus y Jirachis- Se supone que solo eres una enciclopedia voladora… ¿Quién necesita un manual para eso?

Dejen de hablar… El tiempo se agota -dice Darkhal desesperado-

¿Terminaron? -preguntaron Mario y Luigi mientras jugaban cartas-

* * *

_Materialize: Hammer!: Pues si han jugado Megaman Starforce 2 y si no... Pues me refiero a la accion de materializar ondas de radio, llamadas Ondas de Materia, hacen lo que sea, hasta un flamante auto O3O... si tienes el programa XD asi que ni alli se libran de comprar programas ._."  
_

* * *

Teatro 4Koma: Error 404 4Koma Not Found

En el proximo cap si habra 4Koma e.e" Gomen nassai!


	7. Corrupción en los genes

_Aqui el capitulo 6 :3 lamento la demora XD .w. espero que los poco que quizas tenia no se hallan ido -w-" en fin aqui el cap  
_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

¿Podrían decirme cómo llegamos hasta acá tan rápido? -pregunto Luigi asustado-

Pues con la magia del "internet" no creo -dijo Darkhal rodando los ojos-

Se llama Time-skip, a menudo usado en ciertas historias para avanzar de manera muy rápido periodos de tiempo n_n" -dijo Pokésage-

-Llegan a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Cuarto de experimentos del Dr. Prof. Darkenstein Madwild, toque suavemente sin hacer ruido, peligros de envenenamiento, asfixia, quemadura y caída de colas, si no tiene cola, le crecerá una y se le caerá"-

Es el letrero más raro que he visto en mi muy corta vida -dijeron al unísono Darkhal y Pokésage-

¿Muy corta? -preguntaron Mario y Luigi-

Luego habrá tiempo de explicaciones -suspiro Lucky-

-Entonces abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un esqueleto, un extraño y pestilente charco morado y un enorme huevo podrido en cuarto diminuto-

Creo… que ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre la publicación del último capítulo y este -dijo Lucky con los ojos como platos y cierra la puerta-

-A todos los demás le salen signos de interrogación-

Ok… -la vuelve a abrir y se encuentra con un cerebro gigante con un solo ojo en una enorme biblioteca-

¡Quién osa interrumpir al Gran Neuron en su eterna lectura! -dijo con un pensamiento omnipotente-

¿Ese no es el cerebro de UnEpic? -dijo Darkhal mientras sacaba un hacha- Tengo asuntos pendientes con el… -su cara se torna sombría y tétrica-

-Lucky solo tenía su cara sombría al estilo "¿¡Pero qué rayos!?" y cierra la puerta-

¿Esto es Cámara Escondida? -dijeron los hermanos de rojo y verde con un tono extrañado y sería normal ante tanta… rareza de este fic-

Una última vez… -su aparente paciencia estaba por irse al desagüe, abre la puerta y se ve un cuarto oscuro, iluminado por antorchas de tenue luz de un extraño color, moradas, y había mesas con químicos, tubos de ensayos, matraces y cachivaches científicos y al fondo de la habitación en la maquina descrita en el capitulo anterior estaba aquel maldito mineral oscuro y a su lado había un escritorio que no estaba antes allí y la silla de escritorio, alta y elegante como de mafioso ítalo-americano tenía su frente en dirección de las paredes de enmohecidos ladrillos de piedra del fondo-

El narrador narra con toda claridad n.n" … Tomando en cuenta que todo está simplemente iluminado por una muy tenue luz e_e -dijo Pokésage-

Olvida eso, y no rompas la 4ta pared -dijo Lucky el cual tenía muy marcada la vena de la frente, lo que denotaba demasiado su pérdida de paciencia-

-Entran a la habitación y la puerta se cierra de la nada-

Vaya… pero que tenemos aquí… Al hijo de mi antiguo enemigo, un ser fallido, un par de fontaneros y una tostadora voladora -dijo Lord Gengarious mientras salía de su "escondite", de hecho solo estaba sentado en la silla y como tenia rueditas solo se dio la vuelta… aunque dicho de este modo se pierde lo dramático-

¿Ser fallido? -pregunto Mario algo confundido-

Soy lo que se conoce vulgarmente… como clon -dijo Darkhal algo triste y desganado- y no vuelvan a tocar el tema -continúo con su acostumbrada personalidad alegre y a veces no tan alegre- ¿De acuerdo?

No debiste preguntar -dijo Luigi, con una enorme gota de sudor- aunque de fallido no tiene nada… son casi gemelos… se parece porque… bueno… ok, me callo -su cara se puso como ._." -

He esperado esto… demasiado -Lord Gengarious se quita la capucha dejando ver su horrible aspecto- Contempla las cicatrices de la última vez que nos vimos, no morí… cuando caí del puente del laboratorio caí sobre los frascos de ADN de Madwild dañando mi estructura genética… decidí desaparecer del mapa y huí de mi castillo, demore dos años en curar todo y aun así faltan unos cuantos genes que quedaron irreparables… cuando volví a mi castillo… pude ver como mi puesto como monarca -comienza a gruñir- fue usurpado por una chica… y ella… ella -comienza a llorar- fue electa democráticamente -solloza- odio la democracia

A eso yo le llamo mandar la primera impresión al desagüe -dijo Luigi muy anonadado, y el resto solo asintió-

Pero con este invento de Madwild… -saca una especie de pistola con un par de agujas que se incrustan en la garra de Lord Gengarious y en ella decía WonderfullDNAReplacer- podre reparar mis genes y dejar corruptos los tuyos, y como bono adicional, al hacer eso serás convertido en una inútil piedra que usare para adornar mi jardín de plantas devoradoras de carne, lotos de sangre, y cizaña política -sonríe de manera sádica y perversa- si logro recuperar mi castillo

-Se oyen quejidos-

Esos son… emm… Bowser y Rey Boo O.o -dijo Pokésage sorprendido- Como nadie noto que estaba al lado de esa maquina

Pues sí, gracias a esos idiotas el renacer de mi ejército se acerca, es una pena que la extracción de la energía negativa sea casi indoloro -Lord Gengarious suspira algo decepcionado- en fin… -apunta a Lucky y aprieta el gatillo-

O.O ¿Qué hace este botón? -dijo Pokésage muy curioso con un tono que recordaría al de Dee Dee y lo presiona-

-Cae un Cubo de Redirección de Láser justo en el segundo que se dispara el DNAReplacer y se redirige a… Bowser y al Boo-

¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! Argh… Duele -comienza a cambiar su "piel" se vuelve blanca y le salen garras, no garras como las de un ser de sombras sino garras hechas de queratina como la de las uñas- Grr…

-Mientras Bowser y Rey Boo quedan convertidos en piedra y el rayo dio un empujoncito a la máquina que ahora echaba humo y los cristales se rompían-

¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron Mario y Luigi temblando puesto que no solo estaban asustados sino, que, Lord Gengarious era muy grotesco en su metamorfosis-

Esto es malo D: -chillo Pokésage-

Jejeje… interesante… he adquirido algo nuevo Técnica Final: Lanzallamas Fatuo -Lord Gengarious lanza un potente lanzallamas de color negro y azul que no quema a nadie pero causa gran daño y cae todos, menos Pokésage que logro resistir el ataque gracias a su metal pero el diamante se despedaza y salen 5 extrañas figuras de aspectos diversos, tanto grotescos como aterradores excepto por uno-

Sienta bien volver a ser libres -dijo un ser redondeado-

¡El mundo conocerá mis poderes como nigromante! -grito un encapuchado-

Estúpidos adefesios genéticos, la mejor manera de dominar el mundo es a la antigua, con un buen plomazo en la cabeza de la gente -suspiro uno que era diferente a los otros cuatro, era relativamente normal-

Nosotros somos mejores que ustedes -dijo un extraño ser robótico que habla en plural para referirse a sí mismo-

Sssoisss idiotasssss, sssomossss libressss en massss de 15 añossss y pelean -suspiro uno parecido a una cobra-

-Pokésage intentaba vanamente despertar a los demás, pero era imposible quedaron K.O con el ataque de Lord Gengarious, solo quedo allí, asustado, indefenso queriendo llorar como el niño que era-

¿Un robot? Su metal ha de saber bien, fundido a más de 8 000 grados -dijo el redondo-

Yo no dejare testigos -dijo el relativamente normal mientras apuntaba con un enorme Gatlin a la pantalla de Pokésage-

* * *

_Lo de los asuntos pendientes con Neuron es porque en ese juego me hizo cosas horribles, me controlo he hizo botar las pociones, atacarme mi mismo y otras cosas -.-  
El Cubo de... bueno, si han jugado Portal 2 ya lo saben, sirve para redireccionar laser e.e no es obvio e3e  
El que habla en plural es un enemigo del tipo colmena -3- eso es todo lo que queria aclarar_

* * *

Teatro 4Koma: Error 404 4Koma Not Found

En el próximo cap si habrá 4Koma e.e" Gomen nassai! Esta vez es personal ò-ó


	8. ¡Que risa! Todos escapaban

_Aqui el capitulo 7:3 lamento la demora XD .w. las fiestas, las comidas, los d__ulces, bla bla bla__ -w-" en fin aqui el cap_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

-En algún lugar del bosque, solo observable debido a una fogata, estaban nuestros héroes, derrotados, vencidos, todos excepto Pokésage que no estaba allí, se encontraban uno al lado de otro… Cerca de la fogata se encontraba un niño, recogido de piernas, jugueteando y a la vez removiendo las brasas del fuego con una vara, su rostro era apenas observable, no solo por la expresión sombría sino porque usaba una sudadera que le quedaba algo grande y tenía un extraño estampado, era de circuitos, y el color era de melón, dejando de lado su ropa, parecía asustado y temeroso como si hubiera escapado de las garras de su final-

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca… -suspiro el misterioso chico-

¿Qué estuvo demasiado cerca? -pregunto Lucky, algo somnoliento- Además… ¿Quién eres? -pregunto con intriga mientras arqueaba una ceja-

De verdad necesito ese manual .3. -hace pucheros- It's me Pocketto Sage -w-"

¿En qué pensaban esos dos cuando te construyeron? -dijo mientras suspiraba y tenía marcada la vena de la frente-

No se… pero sería muy útil para hacer misiones para investigar, pasaría fácilmente por un humano o3o/ -se le ve feliz y entusiasmado-

Si… -Lucky se le acerca a Pokésage, le agarra los dos cachetes y se los estira a proporciones inhumanas- Me produjo hacerte esto… tu nivel de adorabilidad en esta forma es más de 9 000, pareces un niño de 10 años, tierno, gentil, angelical… -suspira- esos dos… mejor no pregunto más…

-Pokésage se destransforma liberando metralla, como la que lanza una granada al explotar-

Creo que eso no es lindo -dijo Lucky mientras sangraba mucho de todas partes-

¿No te duele? D: -preguntó asustado Pokésage-

Con Kami-chan de novia… uno se acostumbra… -Lucky siente un escalofrió- no es que ella sea trate horrible… sino… que cuando trata de ser amable…

-Se ve un flashback-

Lalalala -Kamil estaba picando carne cuando de repente al hacer el cuchillo para atrás para dar el "golpe final" sale volando hacia atrás saliendo por la puerta, quedando incrustado en la frente de Lucky pero tan solo la puntita-

-Fin de flashback-

Y eso solo fue la semana pasada... -Lucky suspira- siguiendo con la pregunta inicial… ¿Qué estuvo cerca? Y ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? -dijo algo fastidiado como si no se le ocurriese hacer algo, solo preguntar-

Pues veras .n. casi morimos, de no ser por una especie de programa en fase beta instalado en mi… no la hubiéramos contado -.- desafortunadamente el programa quedo corrupto no tendremos luego la misma suerte .3. -dijo Pokésage-

-De la nada comienza a sonar una alarma-

¿Eh? -Lucky revisa sus bolsillos y encuentra en paquete que le había dado Kamil- Se supone que debería pasar más tiempo…

-Lucky lo abre y salta una nota desde el interior y Pokésage la lee en voz alta-

"No puedo esperar para dar sorpresas así que se las doy esta noche o3o y… y… -w- bueno eso es todo disfruten sus uniformes nuevos, yo y Madame Moudelage los hicimos para ustedes dos -w- con bolsillos tetra-dimensionales (que pedimos prestados a los científicos… prestado…) espero que les guste o3o" eso dice… con todo y emoticones -.- -dijo Pokésage-

Oh… Que linda Kami-chan -dijo Darkhal mientras bostezaba-

¿Qué tanto llevas oyendo? -dijo Lucky arqueando la ceja-

Más o menos desde que llevas despierto -dijo Darkhal mientras veía a Pokésage- ¿Qué más puedes hace? ¿Puedes tostar pan? -pregunto ilusionado-

No soy una tostadora e_é -dijo Pokésage muy enojado-

-Y así discutieron durante algún rato, mientras en otro lado, en el lugar donde se ocultaba Lord Gengarious, en una sala que decía "Dormitorio de los subgenerales [Temporal]"-

Libertad, somos libres-buku -dijo un ser raro, era una concha de almeja que en su interior tenía una perla con un ojo morado redondo con su pupila dilatada y atrapado en la lengua de la almeja, tenía en su brazo derecho una enorme pinza de cangrejo y en su izquierdo una espada curva hecha de carne y caparazón y en vez de piernas o tronco ya que sus brazos están unidos a la parte inferior de la concha de almeja, poseía un caparazón de caracol marino invertido, girando a gran velocidad lo que le daba estabilidad y no se caía hacia los lados… o cualquier otra dirección- buku buku buku libreeeeee ¡buku!

¡Alguien calle a Clams Pinzer! Trato de ver Tokyo Ghoul -gruño alguien enfrente de un televisor que poseía una extraña y futurista antena, el sujeto tenia tenía en su espalda una gran espada envainada y ropa tradicional japonesa, y en su… cabeza… el punto es que era un Piramid Head, o más o menos parecido a eso, ya que su cabeza era medio mecánica y tenía los ojos encendidos en un fulminante rojo y marcas que salía de ellos hacia debajo de color rojo sangre, la forma de su boca le hacía parecer molesto y gruñón, sus manos eran simples maquinas asesinas, una bola metálica por palma y sus dedos, también de metal, terminaban en garras serradas- Grrr tengo 15 años de gore que ver y no me dejas -agarrando por el caparazón de caracol a Clams Pinzer-

Bukuuuuuuuu bukuuuuu -Clams Pinzer chillaba de miedo- bukuuuuu suéltame Piramid Heades

Podrían dejar de pelearse, no me dejan pulir mi bazuca… no me hagan usarla con ustedes, en esta dimensión hay buenas municiones -se escuchaba un "Jajajaja brbrbbr gurururur bijijijijiji gararara gegege jijijajajajajajajaja"- Creo que se llaman Mini Bill Banzai, más rápido que sus enormes contrapartes y persiguen a lo que está en su trayecto, lo que quiere decir que su les apunto a ustedes no importa que tanto huyan serán perseguidos, así que déjenme en paz… -dijo una voz que provenía de la parte superior de la única litera, solo se veía sobresalir una bazuca y una mano que la pulía con un pañuelo-

De acuerdo Sid -suspiraron al mismo tiempo los otros-

Sid Coria, aunque se demoren más engendros genéticos -respondió molesto-

Hermano… ¿A quién llama engendros genéticos? -dijo un ser misterioso-

No lo sé, acabamos de llegar idiota -dijo otro- así que aquí estaremos los subgenerales por un tiempo… ¡Pido la parte de arriba de la litera… la única de hecho!

No tan rápido Marte -se ve que la bazuca apuntaba en la dirección del aun misterioso ser-

-De vuelta con nuestros "héroes", Mario y Luigi habían despertado y les explicaron todo incluso sobre la misión, Darkhal y Lord Gengarious-

Así que esa es la situación, es peor de lo que esperaba -dijo Mario suspirando-

Quizás esto dure 30 capítulos -dijo Luigi con una sonrisa pero con un aura de miedo-

-En el otro lugar-

¿Me entiendes? Ve y despiértalo… -dijo con una voz gruesa el "Rey Boowser"-

Si… Disculpe… mi señor… está algo pálido ¿Por qué no sale al sol durante un rato? -dijo el ser redondeado intentando no reírse-

¡Cállate! ¡O te bañaras con agua helada durante un mes! -dijo enormemente irritado el "Rey Boowser"- Solo ve a despertar a… eso…

Si mi señor, usare el poder del Orbe del Fuego… Qué bueno que esta en un volcán dormido… por ahora muajajajajajajajajajaja -reía el redondeado de manera psicópata-

-Mientras tanto con nuestros "héroes" sonaba una campanilla de teléfono y Pokésage vibraba y en su pantalla decía "JEFE"-

* * *

Muy bien -w- aquí queda este episodio, espero les haya gustado por cierto buku es un SFX que significa explosión de burbuja, la saque de Cancer Bubble, jefe opcional de Megaman Starforce, para ser exacto de su contraparte del anime -w-

* * *

Teatro 4Koma: Kami-chan

Es duro ser yo -Kamil narrando- mi día empieza golpeando mi saco de boxeo, espero llegar en esta semana a su remendada numero 1000, luego como un desayuno ligero, como pan integral, dos huevos duros, tortillas de harina, arroz, galletas de chocolate, un pavo y un batido de banana -se relame del gusto- luego salgo a correr con los perros -se le ven marca de mordidas- son tan lindos y luego...

¡Oye! Esto no es un diario, es un 4Koma... ¡Largo! -grito el narrador-

Ok, pero que llorón -se va refunfuñando- si no quieres que nadie entre no dejes abierta la puerta...

Pero si esto es la sala de narración, imposible de alcanzar para los personajes -y entonces la duda de como ella llego lo noqueo y acabo encerrado en una infinita duda filosófica-


	9. Archivo de los Sujetos

En este capítulo especial veremos a los "Sujetos" del 001 al 025, ya que me surgió una duda, si MECH-AOS es el #265… ¿Quiénes son los demás? Pues lo leerán a continuación, una colección de los más delirantes seres con vida y poderes raros:

* * *

Sujeto #001: Quimios Acid  
Este extraño ser hecho completamente de acido está envuelto en un misterio, estudios indican que está compuesto de diferentes tipos de acido como el Ortobórico y el Perclórico y que tiene una edad de 200 años, algo huraño y cascarrabias, no le importa el encierro, simplemente no le interesa, si se enferma por alguna extraña razón su Ph cambia de Acido a Básico.  
Anexo: A pesar de estar enteramente hecho se acido tiene funciones biológicas como comer y dormir, nada más.

Sujeto #002: Conciencia del asesino  
Un extraño gusano con dos apéndices cortos en forma de garra y con una serie de colmillos que le dan el aspecto de sanguijuela es uno de los sujetos más peligrosos que hay, no por su tamaño si no por lo que hace, es capaz de parasitar el cerebro de su huésped y doblegar su mente y llevarlo a cometer un asesinato, susurrándole al consciente y al inconsciente cosas barbarás y sádicas, horribles formas de asesinar, e inclusive ridículas. La única forma de obligarlo a salir es mediante una migraña o un dolor de cabeza. Habla cientos de lenguajes y dialectos distintos, es un grosero y un patán, si dice algo en un lenguaje que no entiendas lo más probable es que te este insultando, le encanto lo frito y aborrece lo "sano". Es una de las más aberrantes, tétricas y monstruosas creaciones de la raza extinta de los Trolloids, encontrado en un bloque de hielo en una cueva, causo un solo asesinato en el mundo moderno y según sus palabras, ha causado tantos como células tiene.  
Anexo: Para evitar su parasitación es necesario no haberse limpiado los oídos lo suficiente para que haya bastante cera.

Sujeto #003: Cabeza de vaca  
No se sabe mucho de… "eso", lo único que se sabe es que es un ser de aspecto humanoide con una cabeza de vaca, generalmente usa una bolsa de papel enorme, los pocos que han observado su cara han sido presa del pánico y murieron por el terror, si se ve mediante una foto solo causa pesadillas por unos dos o tres días.  
Anexo: Su contención es máxima, la fuga de este individuo es imperdonable al equipo dado que es extremadamente agresivo.

Sujeto #004: Falaciette  
Una chica con un extraño poder, el de usar la lógica errónea o falacias y salirse con la suya, se desconoce cómo, no hay mucho que decir, es un enorme misterio. Tiene 14 años, le encanta el kiwi y ama los perros Shiba Inu.  
Anexo: Un ejemplo seria "Las personas que tienen ojeras se duermen en el trabajo por cansancio", "El guardia que me vigila tiene ojeras" y luego remataria con "El guardia se durmió por el cansancio" y efectivamente se dormirá.

Sujeto #005: Crawler  
Un espantoso ser biológico, se arrastra sobre su pecho y barriga con sus cortas extremidades mientras emite grotescos y guturales sonidos… en realidad solo es una lagartija mascota que creció demasiado, es mansa, es algo así como la mascota del lugar, es como un cocodrilo sin dientes que se comporta como perro.

Sujeto #006: Mandíbulas de acero  
Simplemente sabemos que es un ser humanoide con dentadura de acero, es otra creación de los Trolloids, come piedras y metales, se comporta como un autómata, su edad es de 100 millones de años, en fin, un misterio biológico.

Sujeto #007: La cosa más adorable del "Súper cúmulo de Virgo"  
Es un ser de aspecto difuso, según lo que se ve en las cámaras es una entidad cuántica que a los ojos del observador parece lo más adorable que haya visto, siendo imposible de ver sin decir "Awwww", estos datos se conocen porque todos los observadores lo han descrito de diferentes maneras, se desconoce su motivo del porque permanece en su celda, y por qué vino al Hiperespacio.

Sujeto #008: Songdance  
Este es uno de los más misteriosos sujetos no peligrosos, cuando canta todos al su alrededor comienzan a cantar como si supieran la canción y a bailar a la perfección como en una película de Disney, en cierto modo perturbante.

Sujeto #009: Labosa  
Una extraña babosa de lava, entregada dolorosamente por Lord Magmo, el general del fuego; come carbón y escupe bolas de lava, fue abandonado por hacer destrozos en el "Castillo de la Oscuridad". Es dolorosamente dócil y cariñosa.  
Anexo: Se debe contener en una jaula de diamante… No pregunte como descubrimos eso… solo escribiré que hubo 23 jaulas ignifugas.

Sujeto #010: Árbol de bananas  
No hay mucho que decir, excepto que las bananas se dan en palmeras…

Sujeto #011: El último de su especie  
Es un Trolloid vivito y jodiendo, encontrado en las Cavernas de la eternidad congelado no nos dice nada, nos considera criaturas cuyo intelecto se desperdicia ayudando a los demás en vez de molestar a la gente como lo hicieron ellos. Gracias a él se descubrió que los Trolloids se extinguieron en una helada y ellos solo usaban taparrabos, ellos crearon muchas cosas para molestar y joder, inclusive maquinas horribles y bélicas.  
Anexo: Es algo lascivo y pervertido.

Sujeto #012: El ganso  
Una curiosa ave que pone huevos de plata… lo raro de este sujeto no es que pone huevos de plata… si no… ¡Qué es un macho!

Sujeto #013: Pulpoide  
Primer intento de Madwild por crear un animal androide, puede "nadar en el aire" y expulsa tinta azul en vez de negra, consume latas, pescado, tenedores de aluminio y cangrejos. Es agresivo.

Sujeto #014: Fingersnakes Van Spiderhair  
Otra de las creaciones de Madwild, es una extraña bestia cuyos dedos son de serpiente y tiene una enorme araña que según él es su "bisoñé", es calmado y ama la jardinería al igual que los demás sujetos creados por Madwild que son creados desde cero, y al igual que los demás dice "soy una aberración genética, no un monstruo".  
Anexo: No está contenido en una jaula o celda, al igual que otros sujetos creados por Madwild, excepto por #013, se encuentra en el "Castillo de la Oscuridad" donde reciben una visita bimensual y nos reciben de manera amable.

Sujeto #015: Algoncillos  
Una creación de los Trolloids, son considerados peligrosos cuando ven a un desconocido y están en manada, el rey y reina son de color rojo se unen y forman una sombra de ojos rojos siendo los ojos los rey y reina y la parte negra los demás algoncillos, en solitario son adorables y nerviosos, chillan de manera adorable y comen todo los que se le ofrezca pero si no see le ofrece nada no comen… Su límite de hambre es un mes y morderán la mano que los alimenta… y el brazo… y el cuerpo… no debo seguir, ya entendieron.  
Anexo: El último dato fue descubierto cuando la entrada se bloqueó durante un mes y medio, el guardia de su celda casi fue devorado, afortunadamente nomás llegaron a comerse su ropa y el pulgar derecho del pie.

Sujeto #016: Cucaracho, Cuco para los amigos  
Una enorme cucaracha que proviene de Aguas Calientes… No tenemos mucho que decir excepto que solo lo vigilamos mediante una cámara y le mandamos comida mediante un tubo… es algo horrible verlo… sobre todo cuando se pone a volar.

Sujeto #017a: Comida viviente: Sándwich Antropófago  
Este sándwich es producto del Objeto #012: El micro(bio)ondas, se podría decir que es ciclope ya que su aceituna funciona como ojo, su queso fundido le permite arrastrarse ya que toman de forma de brazos y manos, la peor parte es que cuando salió del Objeto #012 seguía frio.

Sujeto #017b: Comida viviente: Espagueti cefalópodo con albóndigas  
Prueba para verificar los poderes del Objeto #012 esta comida fue puesta y también obtuvo vida, se comporta como un calamar, al igual que el sándwich seguía frio.

Sujeto #017c: Comida viviente: Dulce caramelizado cerebral  
Comida viviente extremadamente lista, no hay mucho que decir, sigue siendo comestible.

Sujeto #018: Duendae Ecuatorianis  
Misterioso ser disque humanoide conocido como Duende ecuatoriano, posee patas de cabra al revés, un enorme sombrero de paja toquilla y una nariz larga con una verruga en la punta, se enamora de féminas y es difícil deshacerse del el, se la pasa cantando con su guitarra requintista y canta amargos pasillos, es muy bueno dando consejos amorosos pero obviamente no es bueno poniéndolos en práctica el mismo.  
Anexo: El siguió a una antigua agente hasta el Hiperespacio, este misterioso duende solo vive en Ecuador de donde sale su nombre científico y vulgar.

Sujeto #019: Ave climatológica

Rara ave que se presumía extinta, su presencia cambia horriblemente el clima de una zona por ejemplo lluvia o nieve en el desierto. Se alimenta de gusanos y tiene la apariencia de un fénix azul, su celda tiene el tamaño de un pequeño parque y un gran tragaluz con clima artificial, al parecer en lugares cerrados solo altera el clima del lugar cerrado y no al área donde se encuentra.

Sujeto #020: Lavus  
Extraño canido de aspecto de lobo con poderes de hielo, es muy agresivo con los extraños y su mordida congela todo, él puede transferir poderes de hielo a quien le tenga cariño su especie esta casi extinta en su dimensión natal pero aquí en el Hiperespacio hay una reserva llena de Lavus, aunque este no es su nombre científico, lo rebautizamos como Lavus debido al último que quedo de su dimensión natal algo así como sucedió con la raza de peros Collie, renombrado por la gente como Lassies.

Sujeto #021: Microsaurios  
Dinosaurios de proporciones diminutas, en una celda grande cabe un ecosistema microprehistórico, no hay cambios siguen siendo dinosaurios así que siguen siendo medianamente peligrosos.

Sujeto #022: Cucco aguantalotodo  
No importa cuanto lo ataques no aparecerá una bandada de cuccos a perseguirte y picotearte, es en cierto modo una gran rareza.

Sujeto #023: Zombie  
Muy peligroso e inestable, el zombie de un Interdimensio Sapiens, un antiguo agente que fue a la dimensión R351D3N73V1L a Raccoon City, muy lamentable de cierto modo…

Sujeto #024: Parasito amigdalar  
Es el más repulsivo ser, mide 0.5 centímetros, se aloja en la garganta de la víctima y se come todo lo que esta intenta comer, se esconde muy bien, nadie sabe de dónde salió, tiene cuerpo de terópodo y su cabeza es la de una sanguijuela con dos pequeños ojos que parece de botones brillantes de color morado, el resto de su cuerpo es blanco, está en una celda-lupa de 8x8 para no perderlo de vista. Come a una gran velocidad, quizás Mach 4, y digiere todo sin dejar rastros… rastros son las heces…

Sujeto #025: Político honesto  
Bueno… no hay mucho que decir… excepto que era un ser pandimensional que ansiaba la destrucción de civilizaciones… pero cuando se hizo la voz de los que menos tenían como táctica para llegar al poder y convertirse en un tirano que lentamente lleve a la destrucción al mundo, cambio y se hizo honesto, un pilar de la comunidad, cumplió promesas, fue encontrado en una misión en un gran ciudad en el suelo de su oficina, llorando y temiendo que lo descubrieran, así que dijo la verdad de lo que era, la gente aun temerosa de lo que había sido lo seguían queriendo pero siempre lo recordaran ya que el hizo que el pueblo se convirtiera en una gran metrópolis, es perturbante pero en sí, es verdadero un político honesto.

* * *

Eso fue todo por ahora, para mediados de enero o quizás antes tendremos lo opuesto a los Sujetos :3 así es, verán a los Objetos. Espero les haya gustado, dejen un review con su favorito :3 en lo particular me encanto cuando cree a Conciencia del asesino o3o


	10. Especial no tan especial de año nuevo

Debido a las fiestas les pongo este capitulo especial por año nuevo, espero que lo disfruten .3.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

-Hace 17 años en el Hiperespacio, en el "Castillo de la oscuridad", víspera de año nuevo-

¿Algunana idea? *hip* -dijo Lord Gengarious con una sombra rojiza alrededor de los ojos, como si estuviera ebrio- Hace tiempo que no cometetemos un gran crimemen *hip*

M-mi señor… ¿No cree que debería bajarle al vino? -dijo el redondeado, se sigue viendo como una sombra, ya que su apariencia no será revelada todavía-

¡Jamás! ¡Cuando el general Lord Magmo se enfrié! -dijo eufórico y enojado Lord Gengarious- *hip* -se toma una botella entera de vino-

Pero yo soy Lord Magmo -dijo el redondeado- … … … -toma un sorbo de "aguardiente"- Olvídelo

S-sois unos *hip* alco… alco… alcohólicos *hip* -intento decir el ser encapuchado mientras movía tétricamente sus huesudas manos- L-las sombras como yo es*hip*tamos libres de eso mundanos gus…tos *hip* -coge un vaso y se toma un "Levantamuertos" y cae completamente ebrio-

¿A qué horas shega el sherdo? *hip* -pregunto Lord Gengarious-

¡Es difícil tomar en serio a Rigoris Mortice cuando toma más que Cana Alberona! Más importante… ¿¡COMO LOGRA TOMAR!?-dijo el relativamente normal mientras acomodaba sus lentes- Además, los subgenerales están preparando la comida como castigo por lo que paso el 25, ustedes no son hombres de verdad, no tienen resistencia al alcohol -dijo mientras tomaba una jarra de "currincho"-

Cállate Nivam *hip* -dijo el de aspecto de cobra mientras tomaba vino de alacrán- dulce sabor del veneno… ¿Alguien vio a Boomshed? No lo he visto en toda la noche

Hypnofiuco, eres un distraído, dijo que no estará aquí, está cazando insectos, es como un niño que le encanta el barro e insectos, en lo personal prefiero coleccionar armas explosivas y si preguntas por Madwild está haciendo no sé qué con el cadáver de un pavo cocinado -dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Sid Coria pero su cara estaba tapada por el enorme cerdo que se iban a zampar esa noche-

Wiii -dijo Lord Gengarious alzando los brazos y haciéndose para atrás en la silla cayéndose estruendosamente al suelo-

… … … … -el silencio fue casi general, excepto por Clams Pinzer que jugaba con su amiga langosta… que se suponía era la cena del 25-

-Mientras en otro lado en el "Edificio de vigilancia" en el "Gran salón de eventos, fiestas y para preguntarse ¿Qué pasó ayer?"-

Ser padre soltero, agente y científico es difícil -dijo un desconocido con un aura deprimente en una esquina-

Vamos Bestagent, te obli… invite porque necesitas relajarte, divierte en la fiesta, yo cuido a Lucky -dijo Jefe mientras cargaba un bebe, este bebe, tenía un mechón de pelo de color castaño que caía hacia su frente, ojos color miel, un chupón en su boca y usaba un mameluco azul y un baberito-

Se llama Naintindou… Pero igual todo mundo le llama Lucky… Ok, me tomare un descanso -dijo Bestagent mientras se acercaba a Lucky- Lucky pórtate bien, si me necesitas solo -Lucky le tapa la boca con su pequeña mano-

Soy un bebe, no un todpe… mírame soy fuedte -balbuceaba Lucky-

Es todo un genio como yo -Bestagent tenía los ojos como corazones, en pocas palabras era un padre idiotizado-

Solo tiene un año y ya es consciente de sí mismo además tiene un amplio vocabulario para su edad, generalmente esto pasa a los dos años y medio en ustedes, simplemente impresionante -dijo Jefe sorprendido-

-Se oyen gritos de mujeres-

¡Beeeeeeeeestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent! -decía un montón de chicas con corazones en sus ojos- ¡BAILA CONMIGO! ¡NO, CONMIGO! ¡CALLATE, EL BAILARA CONMIGO! ¡ME MEO! ¡BESTAGENT, DAME UN BESO!

Por lo visto se coló tu club de fans -suspiro Jefe-

¿Papa tiene club de fans? Yo tendde club de fans, mídame yo soy fuedte -seguía balbuceando Lucky con mucha felicidad-

¿Por qué no te consigues una novia, para que ellas dejen tanto fangirlismo? Sé que ha pasado solamente un año desde que Elizabeth… bueno… tu sabes -Jefe mira al vacío con un aire triste-

¿Quién es Elizabeth? -pregunto Lucky con una mirada inocente-

No es nadie hijo... -dijo Bestagent algo triste- ¿Por qué no le enseñas a tu joven padre de 36 años lo que tienes, para hacerte llamar fuerte? -dijo con ánimo-

Si… mira esto… mira -dijo Lucky mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Jefe muy emocionado- Técnica Mental: Gran Psicofuego -comienza concentrarse y su cara se ve más o menos así "XT", comienza a crearse una gran bola de fuego pero esta colapsa y revienta como camaretas de 25 centavos, de esas que solo suenan y se ven flashazos de luz- No me salió… Lo siento… -comienza a chillar-

Eso fue impresionante, no llores, no todos los agentes logran hacer una técnica nivel 12… Sin duda eres fuerte -dijo Bestagent mientras abrazaba a Lucky-

"Impresionante, es solo un chiquillo y puede hacer eso, no hay duda es un prodigio y es hijo de Bestagent" -pensó Jefe mientras miraba atónito el vacío-

Por cierto Jefe, debemos hablar de trabajo mañana, creo que en dos años estará listo el "diamante" pero eso lo discutiremos mañana -dijo Bestagent mientras alzaba a Lucky y lo ponía en brazos de Jefe- Yo me voy a divertir -sonríe-

Diviértete -Lucky bosteza y se duerme rápidamente-

Es tan lindo… -dijo Jefe en voz baja y suspiro- Otro año más para mí…

OMAKE ESPECIAL: DESASTRE EN LA CENA DEL 25

No es de mis mejores creaciones… -dijo Madwild observando a Clams Pinzer- pero con un poco de práctica será un gran subgeneral

Si, si, lo que sea, pero han pasado dos semanas y no muestra avances -dijo Lord Gengarious y suspiro enormemente- pero ahora es 25, y solo quiero cenar… ¿¡Dónde demonios esta mi langosta!?

-Por la puerta del comedor entra un ser gordo, usaba un traje de cocinero con manchas de salsa de tomate, mostaza y salsa china en el delantal y un sombrero de chef, tenía en la mano un enorme cuchillo-

Rey Sombra, no puedo cocinar su langosta… ¡PORQUE ESA ALMEJA-CANGREJO LA TIENE! -grito completamente enojado el cocinero-

¿Buku? Yo no sé nada de una langosta de 8.5 Kg-buku -dijo Clams Pinzer algo nervioso y de su almeja sale una langosta que se posa en su "hombro" derecho a modo de loro- buku… buku… -huye rápidamente y choca con Piramid Heades que estaba entrando al comedor y este en un ataque de rabia comienza a darle espadazos y durante uno de esos espadazos le da a Lord Gengarious cortándole la cabeza y sigue persiguiendo a Clams Pinzer y le da un espadazo a Sid Coria que iba entrando-

Qué bueno que soy una "sombra malvada" pero igual duele… -Lord Gengarious se vuelve a poner la cabeza e intenta calmarse-

Grrr… Pedazo de escoria -saca una metralleta de sus bolsillos… aprovechando este pequeño espacio detallare como es, su apariencia era la de un sicario de Al Capone, eral delgado y ligeramente alto- Prueba mi metralleta de bombas -comienza a disparar a todos lados causando pequeñas explosiones y uno golpea a Lord Gengarious-

¡Ya basta!... ¿Y ese Clams? Grrr -grito y gruño Lord Gengarious-

-Afuera en el pasillo estaba Clams Pinzer y dos seres hechos de magma, uno era alto con ojos y en su base poseía una bola metálica con la cual se movía, poseía un casco café con dos cuernitos y dos brazos mecánicos con una espada de fuego y la otra era pequeña y ancha, en su base poseía unas patas arácnidas que le servían para moverse y uno de sus brazos mecánicos tenía una mancha de quemadura en el "codo" y cargaba con un escudo tribal que tenía unos punzantes ojos amarillos y la boca con dientes cuadrados sobresalientes pintados con marcador negro, el alto era Marte y el pequeño era Pyro ambos poseía ojos amarillos-

Tengan cuidado, casi queman a Lobste-chan… Técnica de Agua: Tidal Wave -Clams creo una ola de agua que da de lleno contra Pyro y Marte-

Hermano… Grrr -dijo Pyro enojado-

Lo se hermano… Grrr -dijo Marte enojado-

Magma Cannon! -dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras apuntaban a Clams Pinzer, entonces de la boca lanzaron pseudo-magma ardiente que impacto contra las paredes siguiendo al "escapante" Clams hasta que…-

¡Clams! Dame… esa… langosta -dijo Lord Gengarious pero antes de volver a decir algo un disparo de magma de Pyro y Marte le da y lo deja calcinado-

Waaaaaaaaaa…. L-lo lamentamos mucho -dijeron Pyro y Marte temblando-

Se acabó… ¡Perdí el apetito! ¡TODOS USTEDES ME LAS PAGARAN, TODOS LOS SUBGENERALES! ¡TODOS USTEDES HARAN LA CENA DE AÑO NUEVO! -Lord Gengarious vociferaba con furia-

Buku buku Lobste-chan buku buku Lobste-chan se salvó, Lord Gengarious malo, no comerás mas seres marinos en mi presencia… ¡BUKU! -dijo Clams Pinzer en voz alta-

Es eso… ¿Una amenaza? -suspiro Lord Gengarious- Ok… Pero si no me cocinan algo delicioso para año nuevo… TODOS SERAN DESTROZADOS… Y tu Clams… ¡YO PERSONALMENTE TE ECHARE A LA OLLA DE AGUA HIRVIENDO SI LE HACES ALGO A MI COMIDA DE NUEVO! Ahora si me disculpan… Ire a patear al perro, al gato o a lo que sea que se cruce en mi camino mientras paseo por los "Jardines carnívoros"


	11. Las ruedas del destino comienzan a girar

Lamento la demora n-n pero he aqui el nuevo cap o3o ahora en adelante avanzare mas rapido, y hare mas comedia y menos 4komas XD pero los hare en capitulos pares .3. este es impar asi que no me moleste :D

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

-En el bosque donde estaban todos nuestros "héroes", Mario y Luigi ya habían despertado-

-Jefe… Se lo puedo explicar… Es que- dijo Lucky intentando explicar.

-¡Silencio! Este robot vino con una TV que muestra todo lo que él ve… pero alguien tiro leche con chocolate sobre él y no podremos volver a ver algo- dijo Jefe enojado mientras miraba a los lados y se escuchaba a Soldado001 y Soldado002 decir "Lo siento mucho", todo esto provenía de la pantalla de Pokésage, a modo de videollamada

Nota: El momento del accidente fue poco antes de ver a Lord Gengarious

-¿Tanta desconfianza le damos?- dijo Darkhal con una sonrisa inocente

-Nosotros no entramos en un este sermón… ¿Verdad?- dijo Mario algo alegre

-Pues no… Pero por lo que me han contado sobre lo que paso… Cualquier ayuda es buena asi que les dejare pasar esta, por cierto los científicos les enviaran un programa para localizar la señal que emiten las esferas del drag… err… Orbes, algo así como un radar… Y escúchenme ustedes dos… Es su última oportunidad de enmendar todo. Yo tenía grandes expectativas sobre ti… y las cumpliste hasta hace dos años… por tu decisión… en fin, debido a las interferencias que forma esta dimensión, otras están comenzando a presentar errores, hay objetos que ni siquiera deberían haber como los planos para el R-System* en 50UL3473R, háganlo lo más rápido posible porque estamos quedándonos sin agente, incluso Yuls "El rayo camaleónico" al llegar de su misión tuvo que volver a irse porque se formó un ser bestial, un cumulo de fallos- Jefe se comenzaba a ver algo desesperado y Soldado001 y Soldado002 que lo observaban deciden ponerlo a dormir y lo golpean interrumpiéndose la transmisión y comenzado la descarga del radar

-Así que… ese tal Yuls sigue con el puesto #1 del ranking… algún día volveré a ese puesto- dijo Lucky en voz baja mientras apretaba el puño

-Yuls… Mi base de datos me dice algo del mejor agente de los últimos dos años, a pesar de que generalmente hace misiones sencillas como recuperar objetos, y destruir fallos, seres creados a partir de grietas en la realidad de las dimensiones- dijo Pokésage mientras terminaba la descarga

-Olvidenlo… debemos apurarnos, ya oyeron al "jovenviejo" hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Darkhal mientras supiraba

El silencio fue general entre los dos agentes y el robot

-Acaso dijiste… ¿Trabajar?- pregunto Lucky anonadado

-¿Eso es raro?- pregunto Luigi

-Solo vamos…- dijo Darkhal con cierto enojo y entonces comenzó a recordar…

-Flashback-

Hace año y medio en una colina en lo que parece ser el atardecer

-Sabes… deberías hacerle más caso a Lucky-kun… él está asumiendo tus errores, lo cual le genera problemas con Jefe… aunque de cierto modo también debo agradecértelo, lo has humanizado, ha sido frio desde los tres años, él te protegió cuando Jefe quería convertirte en solo un cumulo de ADN, suponías un peligro debido al Lilum Blacker que corre por tus venas- suspiraba Kamil mientras veía aquel extraño cielo cuya estrella se apaga lentamente para dar lugar a la noche y revive para dar lugar al día

-Fue su decisión, no me importa- renegó Darkhal girando la cabeza

-Escúchame, tanto Jefe como Lucky tienen algo en común, no quieren que nadie pase por lo que pasaron, él te considera un hermano… solo puedo decir eso- dijo y se puso a observar las estrellas distantes, que en realidad no eran estrellas sino dimensiones que emitían un leve brillo

-Fin del Flashback-

Intente hacerlo varias veces y siempre la regaba… es mi oportunidad, ahora no fallare- dijo mientras se observaba su gran determinación

-¿Vienes o qué?- dijo Lucky a lo lejos -Debemos buscar un lugar para cambiarnos con la ropa que Kami-chan nos dio-

-Espérenme- dijo mientras salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo robot –Es el problemas con los flashback…- pensó mientras corría

Mientras en una aldea que se encontraba a las faldas de un volcán se escucha un golpe seco y se ve a un Toad anciano volar y golpearse contra la pared haciendo otro sonido de golpe

-¡Monstruo! ¿¡Qué le haces a Elder!? Además ya te dijimos, no puedes entrar al volcán sagrado Biggu Fairu vive allí y no dudara en comerte- dijo un Toad asustado- Y luego a nosotros, déjalo en su letargo

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, en serio creen que me creo esos cuccos, yo el Gran Lord Magmo, General de uno de los cinco orbes no seré vencido por aquel bichejo que llaman Biggu Fairu y ahora largo, su aldea esta bajo el dominio del Batallón de los fundidos- dijo un ser redondeado, sus dientes era cuadrados y solo unos pocos eran acolmillados, sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo y por debajo de ellos había algo negro como ojeras pero en realidad solo es algo carbónico, poseía un casco sobre su cabeza con un rubí incrustado en la frente y 6 cuernos que comenzaba en su cabeza y terminaban a media espalda que funcionaban como tubos de escape, su piel era de lava y algo seca como la nata de un yogurt, en su base poseía unas orugas de tanque que le permitían moverse ya que técnicamente era una babosa, poseía dos brazos robóticos, el derecho era un arpon terminado en un pincho de color verdoso y el izquierdo era una mano robótica, ambos con hombreras metálicas de color morado y bordes dorados

-Mi señor- dijo Pyro mientras llegaba corriendo con sus patas de araña –Los preparativos de minería están comenzando, se requiere su presencia

-¡No pueden hacer nada solos! Mientras tanto diles al resto de tropas que saquen a todos de esta aldeucha- dijo Lord Magmo y comenzó a reírse ante la triste mirada de los aldeanos.

En otro lugar, que parecía una noche eterna…

Esta noche celebraremos a Jackoopa Skeleton, el Huesitos que más ha asustado este año a los Toads- dijo un Huesitos con un sombrero de copa -Tu que has devastado el alma de los vivos, tu que… que… Argh… -comenzó a moverse como si estuviese poseído al igual que todos excepto por uno

-¿Qué les pasa?- dijo un Huesitos que usaba una corbata de moño negra

De la nada aparece una sombra con manos huesudas

-Ahora su simple y necia voluntad me pertenece- dijo al que reconocerán como Rigoris Mortice mientras reía malvadamente -Por lo visto alguien se rehúsa a mi poder… Destruidlo mis esclavos- dijo mientras señalaba al Huesitos que no había sido afectado

Mientras en otro lugar

-Esa torre salió de la nada- dijo un Toad -Y está contaminando el rio… ¿¡Pero qué!? -dijo asustado mientras miraba que la maleza del rio y los peces se convertían en monstruos-

Y de la misteriosa torre comenzó a oírse una voz extraña como si alguien hablara mediante un megáfono

-Atención, aquí les habla el gran Doctor Profesor Darkenstein Madwild de Locomix para decirles que la leche con pan es deliciosa y que no se asusten si… jejeje… jajajaja… jajajajajajajaja si las cosas se ponen muy locas bajajajajajaja -dijo Madwild y comenzó a estallar una risotada

En la mansión en el bosque

-Ha comenzado mi juego de ajedrez… Dos generales y un subgeneral… ¿Cuál será su movimiento?- dijo el "Rey Boowser"/Lord Gengarious


	12. El volcán del gigante dormido

Lamento el tan largo intervalo entre capítulo y capítulo n.n  
Sin más demora he aquí el cap :v  
Por cierto, me di cuenta de una cosa que no incluí antes u.u  
R-System: Los que hayan visto Fairy Tail sabrán que es, pero los que no pues es una enorme torre que a cambio de cientos de sacrificios revive a una ._.

* * *

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntaba Darkhal con un insistente tono de impaciencia.  
—No, aún falta otro medio kilómetro n_n —respondió Pokésage.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con unos Toads "nómadas", pero no prestaron atención hasta que…

—Es increíble que nos hayan echado y más aún, haberle hecho daño a Elder —refunfuñaba un Toad— ¿Quién se cree ese "Lord Magmo"?

Y eso fue lo que llamó la atención de dos de los héroes.

—¿Magmo? —dijeron atónitos Pokésage y Lucky.  
—¿Lo conocen? Grrr —dijo el Toad mientras giraba hacia atrás enojado.  
—Mi base de datos me indica que es el más peligroso y tonto de los cinco generales -3- —informó Pokésage expresando calma.  
—Es un enemigo… ¿Dónde lo vieron? —preguntó Lucky con cierto grado de sorpresa y enojo.  
—En nuestra aldea, que nos fue arrebatada por él —dijo y apareció el Toad anciano.  
—Saludos, me llamo Elder… por favor sacad a ese cretino de allí y os recompensaremos.  
—¿Y si nos saltamos esta escena de videojuego antiguo? —dijo Darkhal algo desesperado.  
—Pero si todavía no hablamos en esta escena —expresaron Mario y Luigi enojados.  
—Pero la escena es algo cutre.

Haciéndole caso a Darkhal, medio kilómetro y un desayuno después llegaron a las cercanías de la aldea y desde a lo lejos vieron una curiosa escena.

—Trabajen más rápido —gruñía y refunfuñaba Lord Magmo mientras exhalaba fuego y cenizas incandescentes.  
—Señor, esas cuevas son un laberinto natural… Pero con suerte encontraremos a "eso" esta noche —dijo un mecasoldado. Los mecasoldados son iguales en todos los batallones, robots humanoides con comportamiento muy "humano"; con armas, excepto que tienen diferencias entre batallones. Como por ejemplo, en este batallón tienen lanzallamas, fuego y manchas de quemaduras en diferentes partes, y el metal es de color rojo, su forma recuerda a la de Ultron.  
—De acuerdo, ahora entrarán todos, la base esta lista. Mientras tú te encargabas de la excavación, hice que otros construyeran una base rudimentaria. Ya sabes: computadoras, controladores de flujo, plomería interna, televisores resistentes de plasma y un llavero… Lo esencial —decretó Lord Magmo mientras se dirigía a una cueva a las faldas del volcán.  
—Claaaaaro… rudimentario… —suspiraba el Mecasoldado.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes.

—¿Alguien escuchó algo? —preguntó Mario desconcertado-  
—No ._. -dijo Pokésage-  
—¿Escuchar qué?

El héroe que cuestionó lo último andaba distraído y hubo un silencio general.

—¿Y si usamos la lógica de los videojuegos y nos metemos como si nada al volcán? :v —dijo Pokésage.  
—Me parece buena idea —expresaron Darkhal, Mario y Luigi al mismo tiempo.  
—¿¡A nadie le parece ilógico!? —dijo muy desconcertado Lucky.

Después en la entrada del volcán con nuestros héroes asándose en sus propios jugos

—Por lo visto abandonaron las partes externas del lugar… Por cierto ¿a nadie le asusta este enorme volcán? —chilló Luigi asustado.  
—Está muerto… pero hay que darse prisa, ellos podrían reactivarlo y quién sabe qué pueda pasar —recomendaba Lucky como si supiese algo de vulcanología.  
—Luigi ¿Tienes algo de sal y pimienta? —preguntó Mario mientras ponía agua en una olla con un huevo y esta comenzaba a hervir.  
—¿Por qué crees que iría a traer algo así aquí? —pronunció Luigi— Aquí de verdad hace calor...  
—Veamos —dijo Lucky mientras se revisaba los bolsillos— Por aquí debo tener algún objeto que nos ayude… … … ¡Aquí está!  
Sacó una pequeña máquina.  
—¿El Almacén portátil tetra-dimensional? O.O —dijo Pokésage— Esa cosa es como los objetos en los videojuegos: puede almacenar cosas casi infinitamente o3o

Nadie le entendió.

—Lo que intento decir es que los objetos se almacenan sin tener que cargarlos uno mismo… ¿verdad? —pregunto Luigi algo confundido.  
—Sí —afirmó Darkhal— Y lo mejor es que la comida no se pudre… excepto que la leche se corta y que los huevos se incuban...  
—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Lucky sonriente— el objeto más raro en cuanto a apariencia respecta.

De la nada aparecen 4 mentas y 4 cantimploras.

—Sabía que no debía comer setas en salsa de ajo, me producen halitosis —dijo Mario en una esquina perfectamente geométrica.  
—No quise decir eso, además… ¿Cómo hay una esquina tan perfectamente geométrica aquí? —preguntó Lucky anonadado— Estas mentas son en realidad potentes refrigerantes orgánicos que se activan al masticarlas, ingerirlas y tomar agua, el efecto en la garganta al tomar agua es el mismo que al hacerlo con mentas normales… desgraciadamente.  
—Chicos… Este lugar tiene "Crazydoors" así que hay que tener cuidado por dónde vamos n.n aunque podría ser divertido n3n —exclamó Pokésage.  
—¿Qué son esas cosas exactamente? —preguntaron Darkhal, Mario y Luigi.  
—Son… puertas que creo Madwild… es más fácil simplemente verlas… —intentó explicar Lucky.

Algún rato después.

—¿Alguien se dio cuenta que el tiempo se está saltando algo seguido?  
—No —dijeron todos al unísono.  
—Lo raro aquí es que no ha aparecido ningún enemigo —dijo en de gorra con la inicial de su nombre en ella.

De repente se encuentran con un callejón sin salida y tres puertas y las luces se apagan cuando se vuelven a encender todo parece que están en un tipo concurso.

—Damas y caballero, hoy en nuestro programa "¿Cuál es la puerta correcta?" tenemos a tres participantes. El primero es Mario, lo conocen; ha corrido innumerables kilómetros y sigue gordo, el héroe del Reino Champiñón. Nuestro segundo participante es Luigi, el hermano menor, el idiota cobarde, pero tuvo dos años dedicado para él. Y, finalmente, el tercer participante: Lucky. Su apodo le hace honor pues siempre sale con vida de situaciones que a veces son mi culpa y es el único que logra, o al menos eso creen todos, en entender a Kami-chan al 100% —dijo Darkhal mientras estaba vestido de presentador de concurso y Pokésage hacia de "sujeto que abre la puerta" —Primero, el héroe de estos lares: Mario ¿Cuál eliges?  
—Elijo la tres —dijo Mario mientras enseñaba dos dedos.

Pokésage abre la puerta tres y…

Prukogi, Prukogi, Prukogi, Prukogi, Prukogi, Prukogi, Prukogi, Prukogi… Esa palabra se repetía mucho en la habitación que abrieron, eran un montón de osos haciendo la técnica final de Don Patch.  
—Por lo visto esa no es. Mi elección será la puerta número uno, como mi sueño: ser el número uno —dijo Luigi mientras se le veía la determinación en los ojos.  
Entonces Pokésage abrió la puerta y…  
—Grrr...

Era la Quimera Refinitiva que con un alarido se disponía a atacar, Pokésage cierra la puerta rápidamente.

—¿¡Pero qué hace esa cosa aquí!? —exclamó Lucky con gran sorpresa— Elijo la dos porque, obviamente, es la que queda.  
—Pues vamos allá.  
—Pokésage abrió la puerta y…  
—¿¡EL ARMARIO DE ESCOBAS!? —gritaron confundidos todos al unísono.  
—Tengo una idea… aunque es algo mala… —dijo Darkhal asustado y entonces abrió la puerta dos y la Quimera Refinitiva se lanzó sobre él —¿No dijiste que la Quimera Refinitiva creada por los Puercaretos era de batería? —preguntó mientras evitaba ser devorado.  
—Pokésage, esa cosa tiene un interruptor en la espalda, apretadlo —pronunció Lucky en voz de mando.  
Pokésage, que seguía en su papel, lo hizo y la Quimera Refinitiva cayó desactivada al suelo. Entraron y vieron muchos Mecasoldados derrotados.  
—Luego no digas que no te escucho cuando das lata con tus clases —dijo Darkhal algo molesto, pero decidido.  
—Entonces ¿Gané? —dijo Luigi confundido.

* * *

Mini-cap: Problemas con la recién nacida

—¡Alguien quiteme a este intento de gato de la cabeza! —dijo un ser de aspecto parecido al del Gran Bruce de Viewtiful Joe con una especie de Exceed morado en la cabeza  
—Pescado rico pescado rico —dijo mientras le mordisqueaba la cabeza al pobre escualo  
—Maldito Madwild, en mi primera semana de vida y ya hago mandados y justo viene y nace esta monstruosidad... No quiero imaginar como sera a futuro... eres linda y molesta —dijo mientras sonreía y se quejaba un poco por la mordida  
—Rico... zzz zzz zzz —La gata cae rendida y comienza dormir  
—Así que te llamaras Nyacute... Lindo nombre para algo como tu... —dijo mientras veia una nota que estaba pegada a un fragmento del cascaron de donde salio

* * *

Primero que nada ha sido una gran demora XD Aun asi tratare de ser mas mensual(?)

Quimera refinitiva: Un enemigo tan poderoso de Mother 3 que con solo encontratelo te manda a Continue?  
Prukogi... busquenlo XD


	13. Archivo de los Objetos

Bueno, es algo pronto para otro capítulo especial pero he de traerles lo contrario a los sujetos :v los objetos, que si no luego me olvido y no lo hago XD

* * *

A continuación comienza el listado de los más delirantes, curiosos y raros objetos con funciones o efectos bizarros encontrados en diferentes dimensiones no especificadas:

Objeto #001: Tapacalvas Samsonica  
Descripción: Un conjunto de cabello largo cosido en lo que parece ser cuero de borrego de alta calidad, otorga al usuario una fuerza samsonica, si el usuario tiene cabello este se quedara calvo.  
Anexo: El máximo de fuerza es de aguantar 6.78 Toneladas en 2atm

Objeto #002: Vara de los Bi-Dimensionados  
Descripción: Una vara dorada larga de madera y con lo que parece ser un lápiz HB en la punta con un nombre tallado a lo largo del objeto sin embargo este ha sido borrado por lo que parece ser una regeneración en la celulosa del mismo lo cual a muy largo plazo lo hace indestructible, el lápiz y su grafito presenta también esta particularidad, cuando la punta del lápiz toca un cartel o póster cualquier personaje impreso cobra vida y tiene la misma personalidad que el real saliendo del mismo y cambiando a un 3D ultra-realista, estos seres son fácilmente eliminados por el agua o cualquier líquido.  
Anexo: ¡Alejar de fangirls y fanboys!

Objeto #003: Perfume de bagre  
Descripción: Un frasco de vidrio con las palabras Eau de toilette y la silueta de un bagre o pez gato, su contenido parece ilimitado pero este no es lo anormal… tampoco la fragancia si no que es su raro efecto, atrae a seres del sexo opuesto muy poco agraciados y estos documentan una fragancia muy agradable en vez del olor a bagre.  
Anexo: El efecto depende de los estándares de belleza del usuario

Objeto #004: Ingles fonético  
Descripción: Un bolígrafo azul de marca Bic, en español y cualquier idioma escribe perfectamente menos en inglés y escribe "soumzing laik dis", los usuarios escriben así mediante un desconocido impulso irrefrenable.  
Anexo: Di queikis a lai

Objeto #005: Crema para arrugas  
Descripción: Un caja redondeada y metálica llena de crema blanca con contenido de 3 Kg de una marca no existente "Vinea" al ser puesta sobre la piel al cabo de unos minutos esta presentara un grave envejecimiento prematuro, la dueña original no recuerda donde lo compro.

Objeto #006: Frasco de pepinillos del siglo IX  
Descripción: Un frasco de pepinillos de aproximadamente doce siglos de antigüedad, lo extraño es que cualquier cosa puesta en su interior se conserva perfectamente sin presentar putrefacción pero quedan encurtidos… tomando en cuenta que el frasco esta sin líquido.  
Anexo: Se les pide a los científicos que dejen de crear comidas encurtidas, en especial si son de otras personas… el chocolate encurtido no es bueno

Objeto #007: A blackhole in a nutshell  
Descripción: Un mini agujero negro dentro de una cascara de nuez… simplemente extraño, no hay lógica para este suceso, si la nuez se abre un poco solo es peligroso para objetos que no puedan mantenerse en el suelo.  
Anexo: Se les pide a los científicos que no tiren basura al agujero negro, no acaba de llegar una nota "Se les pide no arrojar más desperdicios, ante su próxima negativa serán destruidos" ante tal amenaza se ha reforzado la seguridad

Objeto #008: El microscopio  
Descripción: Un microscopio que hace "enorme" las cosas en relación a su tamaño de manera aparentemente aleatoria después de ser observados.  
Anexo: Se subió la seguridad después de que el Sujeto #026: Retrovirus amante del Disco "naciera"

Objeto #009: Blusa a rayas horizontales  
Descripción: Una blusa a rayas color rosa y café, sus efectos anómalos solo pueden ser vistos por otras personas ya que el usuario no lo nota, el usuario se ve como una persona con una horrible obesidad mórbida e incluso muestra un peso distorsionado en las balanzas, los efectos se desvanecen al quitársela, obviamente solo funciona en mujeres.  
Anexo: Al ser llamadas (_**gordas**_) hacer comentarios sobre su peso se vuelven fácilmente irritables y su fuerza aumenta el cuádruple

Objeto #010: Mother of Orthography  
Descripción: Ez una ezfera de sinkosemtimetros d diametrohd konpueztoz metalikos dezkonosidoz khe entorpezhe lhaaa ezkrithura d la perzoooma mhaz serkana, pehro zolho ha una emum radio d zinko mehtrozh, demhaziadha ekspozision ezh pelhigrosha  
Anexo: Mira Yugi pero ke zukulemtho

Objeto #011: Odorante  
Descripción: Es como un desodorante de esfera pero sin el "des" según la etiqueta del producto posee olor a "Axila de maratonista" y según la misma también viene en "Alcantarilla" y "Perro mojado".

Objeto #012: El micro(bio)ondas  
Descripción: Un microondas plateado de una marca inexistente "Bioperture", tiene todas las funciones de un microondas normal excepto que cualquier comida "calentada" por el cobra vida.  
Anexo: Calentada entre comillas porque sale fría

Objeto #013: Matamoscas sensible  
Descripción: Un extraño matamoscas con la forma de una carita triste, cuando se mata a una mosca con él se puede escuchar un leve llanto de un niño, un hecho inexplicable.

Objeto #014: Sábana africana  
Descripción: Una extraña sábana de una cama de una plaza y media con dibujos detallados de la Sabana africana que se mueven y forman este ecosistema, los animales 2D pueden interactuar con nuestro mundo por ejemplo toquetear a los leones puede terminar en un mordisco.

Objeto #015:  
Descripción:  
Anexo:

Objeto #016: El borra lo anterior  
Descripción: Un extraño plumero que borra todo lo que este antes que él en listas dejando solo un espacio en blanco pero no borra la existencia de la cosa o ser afectado, no es peligroso, dicho sea de paso el anterior objeto era El foco negro, un foco ahorrador de luz que produce oscuridad, solo funcional en ambientes iluminados.  
Anexo: Desgraciadamente tuvimos que fusionar ambos archivos

Objeto #017: Cuadro inspirativo de famosos  
Descripción: Un cuadro de lo que parecer el bosquejo de "una familia de palitos" en un marco de un metal extraño que al ser observada durante exactos 60 segundos al observador le dará un ataque de inspiración en el cual pintara 20 obras maestras sin descanso y posteriormente morirá de inanición.

Objeto #018: Teléfono celular  
Descripción: Un teléfono de marca "Nokia" de una serie inexistente, del tamaño de una célula altamente resistente e indestructible, al parecer solo no solo su tamaño es lo anormal si no que no tiene el "Snake".

Objeto #019: Un vaso de agua  
Descripción: Eso, un vaso de agua, no un "vaso con agua" sino un vaso hecho de agua liquida

Objeto #020: El medallón/amuleto del Génesis Final  
Descripción: Un antiguo objeto forjado de un fragmento cadenas que sellaban a un ser de oscuridad pura capaz de consumir dimensiones (Localizado en B3T4LPH4-inexistent), ha adquirido una transparencia y un color jade excepcional, se puede ver un ojo fino y largo con una siniestra sonrisa en el si se lo observa demasiado, sus usuarios se convierten en una entidad parecida al ser sellado y adquieren una gran fuerza y para seguir vivos deben de consumir y al no poder hace eso terminan consumidos por si mismos pero este efecto no es observado en seres de "sombras"; actualmente hay un debate de si es un medallón o un amuleto.  
Anexo: (_**Fue robado por Lord Gengarious Recuperado**_) Robado recientemente por el Dr. Prof. Madwild

Objeto #021: Caja de pañuelos indesechables  
Descripción: Una caja de pañuelos desechables que hace que la después de usar un pañuelo le entre un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de conservar los pañuelos usados.  
Anexo: ¡Son míos! ¡ALÉJENSE!

Objeto #022: Piedra luminosa  
Descripción: Eso, una piedra que brilla sin razón.  
Anexo: Es muy buen pisapapeles

Objeto #023: Almohada abrasable  
Descripción: Una almohada con el dibujo de una parrilla con carbón encendido, causa quemaduras al contacto con el dibujo.

Objeto #024: Profesionalismo  
Objeto #024a: Bata de cirujano  
Descripción: Una bata de fino algodón permanentemente esterilizado que permite al usuario poseer el conocimiento sobre cómo realizar cualquier intervención quirúrgica.  
Objeto #024b: Casco de constructor  
Descripción: Un casco amarillo muy defensivo que permite al usuario tener conocimiento sobre todas las formas de construcción y sobre cualquier tipo de ingeniería.  
Objeto #024c: Anillo de joyería fina  
Descripción: Un anillo de oro italiano de 24klt que permite al usuario tener conocimiento sobre joyas y gemas y como reconocer fácilmente una baratija o falsificación.  
Anexo: NO USAR BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA POR MÁS DE 24 HORAS VEASE LOS SUJETOS #028

Objeto #025: Piedra del rayo oscuro  
Descripción: Una piedra de color miel oscuro capaz de dar al portador el poder de disparar rayos de color negro con una gran carga eléctrica.  
Anexo: Los usuario se obsesionan con la piedra en lo que denominamos "Complejo del Gollum"

* * *

Lo que va entre () y en negrita son informaciones borradas, se que dije que seria mensual pero quería publicar esto antes de olvidarlo jejejeje, que lo disfruten antes que nada quería agradecer a mi Beta Reader JimenaYellow por la corrección ortográfica n-n


	14. Directo a las entrañas de la bestia

Bueno he aqui la aparicion de los primeros enemigos que denominaria Bosses, una aclaracion aqui solo se enfrentaran a 2 Bosses mas a parte de este y al Final Boss, es obvio quien sera, a partir de ahora los capitulos los hare el doble de largos...

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto por los OC's :v

* * *

Poco después del incidente con la quimera, un extraño y gélido viento proveniente de las grietas del volcán cubrió a este por completo, dando la impresión de estar en una morgue al estilo "Los Congeladores" de RE4; casi parecía que las leyes de la física se hubieran invertido… Y aunque a nuestros "héroes" les preocupaba el descenso de temperatura en un lugar como ese, hubo algo que llamo más su atención: un rugido ahogado como el de una bestia herida y somnolienta recorría el lugar y aumentaba sus decibelios a la par que el lugar se enfriaba y peor aún, la desaparición repentina de Mecasoldados y no haber visto a ningún Biosoldados del Batallón Derretido (la denominación de la sección controlada por Lord Magmo); y, durante todo este tiempo, reinó el silencio. Como si de la nada hubieran llegado al final del laberinto y los esperasen, se toparon con un portón de madera, ennegrecida con el calor que antes emanaba del volcán, pero estaba fría al tacto y con un letrero en ella que proclamaba "Mini Bosses. Arena ahead, beware of magma pits, save the game and proceed with precaution. Mini Bosses: Focus Twins: Pyro (200HP) and Marte (300HP)".

—Pyro y Marte, primera generación y uno de los muchos que se convirtieron en segunda generación —sentenció Lucky con la mirada ida, como pensando en todo el esfuerzo perdido en sellarlos.

—¿Qué es segunda generación? —preguntaron confundidos Mario, Luigi y Darkhal.

—¿No es como se llamó a todo Interdimensio Sapiens que adquiriera hábitos de supervivencia humanoides después del incidente con el Objeto#051 hace 18 años?… El día en que… los Interdimensio Sapiens adquirieron la capacidad de sobrevivir comiendo la misma cantidad de comida que un humano promedio, aunque aún pueden comer la misma capacidad que antes… ¿Verdad? —intentó explicar Pokésage— El culpable del incidente ,aunque fue para bien del Hiperespacio, fue el… Científico de Objetos y Sujetos… ¿¡Agente 5S!?... ¡B-B-Bestagent Y-Yunik! O-O -dijo con una gran sorpresa.

—Sí… Mi padre… El Hiperespacio comenzó a perder su capacidad regenerativa en su vegetación y el ganado, no, la carne de animales como pollo, res o cerdos siempre fue de costo astronómico pues solo la vegetación se regeneraba a la par que el hambre… hace 20 años toda comida se convirtió en un bien preciado… Aunque se inventó esto —Lucky sacó una funda con una especie de bolitas de color chocolate— Mi padre trabajó duro en encontrar una mejor solución y la encontró. Hasta el día de hoy se le conoce como la peor catástrofe del Hiperespacio… Pero ese año también se abrieron vías con los Siniexterix, pues no había diferencias con ellos… Y la razón fue porque los Psycholuz dejaron atrás su naturaleza "buena" y se entregaron a sus instintos de supervivencia y artimañas sucias para conseguir "comida de verdad", además de que hubo un ligero cambio en todos los descendientes de estos, el desarrollo de nuestra especie… Los primeros 20 años pasan como los humanos en cuanto a edad y luego se corta el transcurso a la mitad —Lucky suspiró al final de esta historia.

—Y sin embargo, solo el 5% de toda la población sigue siendo primera generación. Si mal no sé, muchos están orgullosos de lo que fueron y presionaron a Jefe a que en el capítulo introductorio los describa como antes ¿Verdad? n-n —añadió Pokésage mientras los otros quedaban atónitos a la explicación.

—En fin, entremos. No podemos explicar toda la historia del Hiperespacio en un solo fic —dijo Lucky mientras se peinaba su negro cabello.

Nuestros héroes entrar y "dejar que el cielo decida".

—Vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí, hermano? —dijo una sombra alta reconocida como Marte.

—Por lo visto son los agentes de esta misión... Los archivos *ñam* decían que tenía el cabello café ¿Por qué es negro entonces? —dijo una figura regordeta conocida como Pyro mientras comia un pedazo de carbón.

—Hoy es el día de arreglar errores argumentales con historia de relleno —exclamó sonriente Pokésage.

—Este cabello no es ningun error argumental, es culpa de Kamil y Darkhal... Solo tendria que rapármelo —dijo Lucky fastidiado—. Él tambien fue afectado por la explosion del Melanum...

—Y yo ¿qué iba a saber que ese combustible antiguo y peligrosamente tóxico fuera peligroso? —dijo fastidiado Darkhal.

—A los que nos ruge, ¡una pelea RPG! —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras el lugar se digitalizaba y todo se ponía al estilo batalla Mario&amp;Luigi en un campo negro, por lo visto carbón.

[Inicio del sistema de descripción de enemigos]

Marte: El "mayor" de los gemelos; un espadachín consumado o lo que es, un maestro de la espada. Su arma, la Heatlasm (creada con la escencia del calor y hecha con plasma) puede fundir lo que sea, con excepción del escudo de su hermano "menor". Idólatra a Lord Magmo, razón por la cual se parece a él. Tiene 28 años, pero al ser primera generación modificada tendría "14". En sus días de "normalidad" estudiaba en un dojo en el territorio con una espada hasta que lo expulsaron por "comportamientos demasiado violentos", entonces conoció a alguien que logró ver su "potencial" como técnico de armas y de fuego: a Geo Magmo. Aunque esa es otra historia... Es violento y tiende a atacar a su hermano con su espada, pero ,a pesar de eso, se preocupa por él y no le gusta que coma cuando se siente ansioso. Es consciente de que nunca tendrá una novia por su aspecto actual; sin embargo, él dice: "Qué se le va a hacer. Ni modo, yo elegí esto".

Pyro: El hermano "menor", el gordo de los gemelos. Cuando hay una crisis, se le puede ver comiendo piedras o carbón, un hábito que no gusta a su hermano. Es tierno y gentil, pero solo se siente seguro y demuestra su espíritu de combate y altanería al estar con Marte. Su escudo es conocido como Maxignisfagus y resiste todo ataque de fuego; algo inquietante es que este tiene ojos y parece tener vida propia, ya que a veces "habla" con eso. En su "normalidad" era un Siniexterix algo obeso y era constantemente molestado. Conoció a Magmo por su hermano y lo vio como una inspiración (a pesar de que en ese tiempo Lord Gengarious era visto como un inútil y toda su armada solo se componia de robots, monstruos artificiales y unos cuantos Siniexterix), porque, sin importar la rechoncha apariencia de este, Magmo inspiraba respeto y temor. No tiene remordimientos de su cambio genético.

[Fin del sistema de descripción de enemigos]

"Welcome to the Accelerat... Digitalized World", se leía en letras llameantes.

—En este mundo... La batalla será tediosa y aburrida, pero ganaremos tiempo para Lord Magmo —dijeron con perfecta sincronía los gemelos.

—Se supone que esto debería sorprendernos, pero con tantas cosas que nos han pasado, ya no —dijeron en tono burlón y sincrónicamente los hermanos de rojo y verde.

—No hay tiempo que perder —exclamó Lucky decidido. En sus ojos se veían unas llamas gamer— No sería bueno descargar la barra de MP antes de la pelea contra un Jefe, pero lo que dijeron de ganar tiempo es preocupante... Técnica Mental Lvl 2: Niebla Gélida —al decir esto, una niebla fría que dejaba escarcha a su paso se formó delante de los gemelos y les dio de lleno (-15 HP).

—Un Lvl 2... Si a eso le llamas descargar el MP, entonces no has visto nada —dijo Darkhal— Técnica Oscura Lvl 5: Ataque inesperado—. Entonces, de cada sombra de los hermanos se formó un bulto redondeado con ojos rojos y les salió brazos terminados con garras y los atravesó. Luego, estos volvieron a ser sombras (-20HP).

—Pero... ¿¡Qué!?

—El hijo de Bestagent lo comprendió. Aquí, en este mundo, se aplican las reglas RPG y el hielo es fuerte ante criaturas de calor como nosotros. Aún no llega nuestro turno, pero déjenme decirles que ustedes tambien tienen HP y son solo 200 —dijo Marte mientras de su boca sacaba una espada al estilo Orochimaru y la ponía en su mano— Pero puedo equipar cosas mientras espero, jejeje. Soy un jefe, ustedes sigan todas las reglas —dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y miró a su hermano en un hueco en el suelo— Gordo, deja de comer el carbón, son solo datos...

—Pero está bueno —dijo sollozante Pyro— Es mejor que lo que cocinas...

Eso definitivamente fue un golpe bajo, -15 de Orgullo.

—Sigan con la pelea ._. Esperen... me toca :D —se abrió un menú con sus movimientos especiales— Mmmm... Tecnotecnica Lvl 1: Data Cannon —una de sus manos se transformó en un cañón tecnológico que dañó horriblemente a los gemelos (-50HP)— Ataque de principiantes que en la realidad es un arma débil, pero en entornos laberínticos es poderosa —leyó sin haberse dado cuenta que había disparado— ¿Eh? O.O" wao.

Entonces era el turno de uno de los dos hermanos, pero de la nada se saltó a los gemelos.

—Lo siento, se suponía que solo pelearían seres del Hiperspacio... Aún así, el sistema hizo una excepcion para traerlos... Técnica de Armamento Lvl 7: Espada de Ares —su espada se hizo enorme y de un tajo atacó a todos los participantes enemigos (-199HP)— Por lo visto será una corta batalla. La espada Heatlasm, creada para mí como contraparte y paradoja al escudo de mi hermano... Una espada que lo derrite todo y un escudo que no puede derretirse —dijo con la victoria en su bolsillo.

Turno desperdiciado, el J5 (Pyro) estaba comiendo.

Lucky y Darkhal estaban cuchicheando algo entre ellos cuando llegó el turno de "los buenos".

—Es ahora o nunca... ¡Técnica doble: Mental y Oscura de campo Lvl 7: Rayo Psicotermodinamico y Caos Inversor! —Lucky lanzó un rayo que salía a 10 cm de su frente y que brillaba de un hermoso color naranja, pero ,al entrar en la técnica oscura de campo que crecía, cambió su color a un frío azul e impactó de lleno a los gemelos. Sin embargo, Marte se puso al frente del ataque (-999HP a Marte y -215HP a Pyro).

—Los archivos no mentían... Nos volveremos a encontrar en el campo de batalla —sentenció Pyro mientras cargaba a su hermano Marte, que había recibido todo el impacto— Disfruten de su victoria fácil, no nos volveremos a confiar, hijo de Bestagent.

Al salir del Digitalized World, encontraron una llave en el suelo. No parecía haber sido dejada a propósito, pues estaba a pocos centímetros de los casi inconscientes gemelos... Como si el daño cibernetico fuera real, de la nada se tiraron al foso de lava que habia a los lados del lugar.

—Boss Key —susurró Pokésage— Es una invitación directa a la boca de la babosa.

—¿Babosa? —preguntaron Darkhal, Mario y Luigi confundidos.

—Los generales, cada uno es un monstruo... bueno casi todos. Magmo es una especie de babosa; Mortice, un espectro que nadie sabe de donde salió —dijo Lucky mientras usaba unas gafas que reflejaban la luz al más puro estilo "profesor" de anime, mientras Luigi gritaba asustado "¡Espectro!"—; Hipnofiuco, un Naga con poderes de hipnosis; Boomshed es catalogado como enemigo "colmena" y el normal del grupo, el General Nivam, es un experto en armas. Francamente, no esperaba que en esta misión atacaran los generales. Por lo visto, estar sellados (Nota: Y sin envejecer :D) los ha puesto de mal humor; sin embargo, este no es el estilo idiota de Gengarious (el cual es "atacar, robar y huir"). Esto... Esto es sin duda como lo describió mi padre, un mero juego de ajedrez que ,sin importar que bando gane, él obtendrá lo que quiera... —dijo Lucky y después de un incómodo silencio, comenzó a jalarse sus cabellos— Nunca me preparé para esto... ¡ESTAMOS ANTE UN FASE DE SERIEDAD DE LORD GENGARIOUS! ¡¿CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?! ¡PERO ¿POR QUÉ ESTA DIMENSIÓN?! ¡¿QUÉ HAY AQUÍ QUE ELLOS QUIERAN?! —dijo Lucky desesperado, mientras Mario y Luigi se sintieron algo insultados.

Pokésage, quien estaba ajeno al discurso, cogió la llave y abrió la puerta...

—Lo siento, pero esto era necesario n_n —dijo Pokésage mientras observaba a Lucky.

Pero no hubo nada mas que decir, pues fueron aspirados por la puerta... Mientras tanto en lo mas profundo del volcan...

—Lo sentimos mi señor... le hemos fallado —dijeron cabizbajos los gemelos— somos de...

—¡No los entrené para eso! Demuéstrense a sí mismo sus fuerzas; la verdadera fuerza es seguir adelante. Recuerden que nosotros, aunque perdamos, siempre logramos nuestros objetivos, pero esta pelea déjenmela a mí. Los generales no podemos seguir siendo llamados como tal ya que nos hemos oxidado las habilidades en 15 años de exilio, nuestro gran poder se oxidó más que el de los subgenerales, incluso Mortice esta "agonizando" —dijo interrumpiendo Lord Magmo— Cuando los veo, aún veo a esos niños odiados, aun entre los de su especie sobresaliendo de entre los demás... Por eso siguen siendo mis aprendices... La batalla se acerca y el orbe está cargado... Y nuestro amiguito está casi lleno... Juajajajajajajajaja -reía Lord Magmo mientras miraba detrás de él a un enorme monstruo devorando Meca y Biosoldados.

Mientras tanto en donde esta Lord Gengarious...

—Vaya, mi juego de ajedrez avanza rápido, pero no importa. No podrán destrozar mi plan. Mientras ellos pelean, en los otros sitios están excavando. Su tiempo se agota y aunque derriben una o dos piezas, ganaremos por default —exclamó mientras una macabra sonrisa se formaba en su rostro— Aunque, el factor M&amp;L no estaba previsto... pero que más da, no son gran cosa en mi planeación —dijo mientras ponía una garra sobre un peón rojo y lo destrozaba. Acto seguido, lo repitió con un peón verde, sin mostrar vacilación alguna.

* * *

Mini-cap: Una reunión inesperada

—¿U...una reunión con la alcaldesa oscura? —dijo Jefe como si no quisiera.  
—No hay otra opción... Ella sola se metió y la espera en la sala de juntas... Es raro... ella se parece a la hermana gemela de Kamil —dijo el Soldado001.  
—Ni la menciones, esa chica un día de estos nos trae al Origen del Fin amarrado como vaca —suspiro Jefe.  
—Así que no he sido olvidada ¿Eh, Boss-san?, sin embargo he estado viva todo este tiempo —se escucho una voz que resonó en la sala de vigilancia, tanto Jefe como el Soldado palidecieron al verla. —He vuelto, yo Yamil... no, Yami-sama, La Alcaldesa de la Oscuridad. Pero he venido solo por ciertos asuntos diplomáticos así que no me hagas esperar... O veras... Jejeje —dijo mientras salia de la sala mientras se burlaba.  
—Yamil Nert... ¿Viva? —alcanzo a decir Jefe.  
—No ha cambiado mucho... Pero en comparación con Kamil esta mas oscura... chaparra y esta mas desarrollada de —no pudo continuar pues Jefe le golpeo en la cabeza.  
—Cállate... Era difícil lidiar con Kamil y ahora tenemos a Yamil... ¿Se supone que ella es la buena? La que nos espera... —se quejo Jefe mientras esperaba que todo fuese un sueño y literalmente hacia un "facepalm".

¿Qué había pasado con esta misteriosa hermana gemela de Kamil Nert? Algún día se me lo piden quizás haga un capitulo.

* * *

Eso es todo, lamento las demoras.


	15. Generalmente el 1er Boss es de práctica

Bueno he aqui la aparicion de los primeros enemigos que denominaria Bosses, una aclaracion aqui solo se enfrentaran a 2 Bosses mas a parte de este y al Final Boss, es obvio quien sera, a partir de ahora los capitulos los hare el doble de largos...

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto por los OC's :v

* * *

—Así que al fin llegamos. Nos estuvieron dando vueltas en tantos tubos solo para ganar tiempo... pero... ¿tiempo para qué? —exclamó Darkhal con cierta duda.

—Es difícil de creer esa seriedad en ti —suspiró Lucky.

—Aquí huele a sala de jefe —dijo Mario mirando la gran puerta frente a ellos.

—¿No será porque allí dice "Sala del General"? ¿Verdad?- —dijo Luigi mirando a su hermano con cierto aburrimiento— Aparte, aquí no pintamos ni hacemos nada

—Dilo por ti —dijo Mario pintando a Darkhal como La Mona Lisa.

—Dejen de hacer el ridículo —dijeron al unísono Lucky y Luigi.

—¿La puerta? ._. —dijo Pokésage

La puerta se abrió lentamente hasta dejar ver la enorme sala que, presumiblemente, era el corazón del volcán. Se veían cuatro sombras de las cuales una era gigantesca.

—Ya me preguntaba cuando entrarían, he leído mucho sobre ustedes dos: el hijo de una leyenda y el desertor fallido, Naintindou "Lucky" y Proyecto Mirroring "Darkhal". Pero, de la tostadora ni idea y mucho menos de los fontaneros, jejeje —dijo con un tono de arrogancia Lord Magmo. El ambiente era pesado y todo provenía de aquel ser que se movilizaba en sus orugas de tanque—. Sé que le dieron pelea a mis esbirros, pero ¿Creen que podrán vencerme? —se escuchan "No, tengo miedo", "Bowser es más grande", "El Sujeto#002 es más amenazante, si hasta te insulta en otro idioma, fíjate que me llamo 'Orubak'* el otro día" y "Mi padre te describió como el mas inútil de los cinco generales" a lo que Lord Magmo cayó aparatosamente en el suelo al más puro estilo anime... ¿Por qué? Porque ese es un cliché —¿Pero es que no me tienen respeto? Están ante el "Volcán viviente", el "Lanzallamas eterno", el...

—El más hablador de los cinco generales —interrumpió Lucky mientras ojeaba una especie de libro, para ser exactos, era el diario de combates de su padre —Admítelo, te está costando ser serio —señaló Lucky al más puro estilo de Phoenix Wright.

—Sí... Después de todo, estos 15 años sellados me han aburrido y créanme que una pelea con ustedes solo es un extra. aquí hay algo que nos llevara al "Origen" y no creas que por ser el hijo de un agente de rango 5S subrango "Leyenda" —exclamó Lord Magmo mientras les daba la espalda y veía a la misteriosa sombra.

—¡BASTA! Esto es lo que más odio, ser comparado con mi padre. He odiado eso desde que tengo memoria... —dijo Lucky con cierta ira acumulada —Si de verdad buscas pelea, déjate de palabrerías —gritó enojado ante la atónita sorpresa de los otros cuatro mientras que un aura morada-rosácea lo envolvía.

—Esto es malo, es el Modo Psycho... Cada "elemento" con el que un IS tiene afinidad también llega a ser su perdición, en su caso podría quedar destruido en una tormenta Psichokinetica D: —exclamó Pokésage.

—Lo sé, ya he pasado por eso y casi pierdo el control... —dijo Darkhal mirando al suelo y silbando.

—No preguntaremos por su vida pero... ¿Eso es normal? —dijeron los hermanos de rojo y verde señalando a Lord Magmo con el orbe entre sus tenazas.

—¿Esto? Pues eso me dolió, solo quería hacer una buena introducción; pero, ya qué. Espero que nuestro habitante del volcán tenga fuerza suficientes, jejeje —dijo Lord Magmo mientras que unos focos comenzaban a iluminar todo el lugar y se veía a la enorme cosa, con cientos de espinas por todo el cuerpo con excepción de la boca. Era un ser sin ojos, con seis patas de dos dedos, casi como una oruga.

—No... No... No... Esa cosa... Las mediciones están fuera de control... Esa cosa es el Armagedón encarnado D: es "Lavos" Q-Q —dijo Pokesage muy aterrado.

—Es imposible que eso exista aquí —dijo Lucky aún fuera de sí, pero consciente de lo que hacia

—¡Oh! ¿No lo sabían? Hace 16 años descubrí algo hermoso, esta cosita existe en todas las dimensiones; sin embargo, la de "esa dimensión"* fue la única en desarrollarse mientras que todas las demás quedaron en hibernación prolongada. Esta cosa se alimenta de la energía de los planetas ¿verdad? Así se cumplirá la meta de mi Lord: "sean conquistados o sean destruidos" Pero este ser es un animal salvaje, y los animales serán domados —Lord Magmo alzó el orbe, el cual comienza a brillar fuertemente mientras él y Lavos eran absorbidos por aquella esfera. Entonces, comenzó a brillar y a salir chispas eléctricas del orbe y todo se comenzó a derrumbar, seguido de una explosión.

—¿Estamos afuera? —preguntó Darkhal mientras estaba tosiendo por el polvo.

—Sí, por lo visto el volcán está bien y solo se formo una "cueva", y la onda expansiva nos sacó del volcán. Desearía decir lo mismo de mi... —dijo Lucky ya calmado, pero con muchas rocas encima de él. Solo asomaba su brazo– ... ... ... —Todas las rocas salieron volando mientras se veía a un Lucky con cara de pocos amigos —¿Y Magmo?

—Nosotros no sabemos, cada vez rellenamos más espacio aquí —dijo Mario.

—Dilo por ti, en la mayoría de juegos solo relleno espacio. Ya es costumbre —dijo Luigi con una mirada lúgubre.

—Ustedes me hacen sentir mal ¿O fue la explosión? ~ —dijo Pokésage mientras de su pantalla salía acido de batería —Qué raro, yo no funciono a baterías ._.

—Sé que es algo tarde pero ¿No han visto mi Succionaentes? —preguntó Luigi preocupado— Como siempre la cargaba en la espalda olvido que está allí —añadió todavía más preocupado.

—¿La aspiradora roja? Este... n-n" Me la comí esa noche en el bosque... Tenía hambre OnO —dijo Pokésage ante la sorpresa de todos.

—¿Cómo puede una máquina comer? Ni siquiera tienes boca —comentó Darkhal con cara de fastidio.

—A lo mejor come como los Waddle Dee —dijo Lucky observando de cerca a Pokésage.

—Mario... ¿crees que Fesor se enoje cuando se entere? —pregunto el fontanero verde mientras temblaba.

—Solo conozco su faceta de viejo bonachón, pero puede que sí y puede que no —dijo Mario mientras cerraba los ojos y se rascaba la barbilla.

—¡Jefe a las 6 en punto! —chiló Pokésage mientras en su pantalla ponía WARNING al más puro estilo de Megaman Zero.

—Garrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrou—sonó un rugido de bestia— Esto no acaba hasta que el ser devorador de mundos perezca —dijo un ser de 5 metros de alto. Por lo visto era Lord Magmo fusionado con Lavos, puesto que ahora su espalda tenía una mezcla de espinas y tubos de escape; en vez de las orugas tenía las patas de Lavos; sus brazos eran las largos y en lugar de su arpón poseía una moto sierra producto de la mezcla de las espinas con la movilidad de las orugas—. Todo este poder.. no más Lord Magmo, ahora soy Lord Magvos... Técnica Fusión level ?: La noche de Lord Magvos* —gritó aquella horrible fusión mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego incandescentes y espinas girando a gran velocidad hacia la bóveda celeste.

Soplaba un viento frío, demostrando que efectivamente era "muy noche". Sin embargo, no pasaba nada.

—¿Se supone debe pasar algo? —preguntaron todos muy fastidiados.

Comenzaron a caer miles de espinas en llamas dañando gravemente a todos...

—Juajuajuajua —reía grotescamente aquel monstruoso ser hasta que le cayeron 18 espinas — ... ... ... —Magvos comenzó a "correr" de un lado al otro, quejándose del dolor.

—Pero si también le ha dado —dijeron todos al unísono...

—Está tan confuso que se hirió a si mismo —dijo Pokésage en tono burlón mientras mostraba en su pantalla un ~

—A la m... el mister que escribe no sabe narrar batallas épicas, así que acabaré esta batalla ahora mismo —dijo Darkhal alzando una brillante espada digna del mejor de los héroes y, afortunadamente, no era como esa cuya leyenda empezó en el siglo XII.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntaron todos. Si, Magvos también.

—¿Este pedazo de arte bélico? Lo encontré allí —dijo señalando una estatua de piedra con la inscripción "En honor a quienes vencieron a Biggu Fairu: Chronno, el Toad espadachín; Lucca, la científica Margaloca; Marle, antigua princesa del reino; Frog, el Toad que ya no era un "toad"*; Robohammer Bro, el robot lanza martillos con hilo; Ayla, la Yoshi de los puños de piedra y Maguskoopa, el brujo oscuro. Que en paz descansen con esta espada de Dreamstone* como sello de descanso eterno" mientras se veían fantasmas salir de la estatua de los mencionados— Aqui acaba todo...

—¡Gaaaaaarrrrroouuuu! —aulló Magvos antes de comenzar a echar placajes a diestra y siniexterix y perseguir a los héroes, dejando ver una dentadura de Conescualo* —Devorar, debo devorar todo —gritó con su potente voz mientras que cada segundo se volvía más "Lavos" que "Magmo".

—¿Qué rayos pasa? —preguntaron todos menos Lucky.

—Lo que sucede con las fusiones, la mente más fuerte controla el cuerpo —dijo Lucky.

Mientras en los procesos cognitivos de la bestia...

—Me... ¿Me han llamado idiota? —dijo Lord Magmo shockeado.

—Te atacaste a ti mismo, lo eres y uno bien pendejo —dijo una especie de anémona parasitaria regordeta con dos ojos rojos y con garras sujetando un mando de SNES.

—Se supone que debes ser mi subordinado —dijo Magmo con enfado—. Dame ese control —dijo con una actitud berrinchuda.

—Tras que me despiertas y me cebas a cosas extrañas, quieres controlar todo... Pues no; además, soy un alma libre, soy un rebelde...

—Esperaba menos inteligencia de un ser como tú... —suspiró Magmo.

—Pues mi antecesor succionó la vida de un planeta con mucha tecnología. Había que adaptarse a las armas que creaban —dijo Lavos apretando botones a lo loco.

Y así la conversación siguió... muy extraño si lo piensan.

—You're gonna die madaf#k# I take up five screens! —gritó erráticamente Lord Magvos. Ya imaginarán por qué tanta cosa errática.

—Esa cosa no retrocede con ningún ataque O-O —dijo Póke mientras mostraba una advertencia de batería baja.

—Wahoo, yo el gran Darkhal —dijo él mismo encima de una parte alta del volcán... ¿Cómo rayos llego allí?— destruiré a la oruga loca. Técnica Oscura: ¡Black Etoile's* final impulse! —saltó y le clavó la espada en toda la frente a Lord Magvos; entonces empezó a requebrajarse.

—Yo... ¿Fui vencido? —exclamó confundido Lord Magvos antes de resquebrajarse en mil pedazos dejando un vencido Lord Magmo, el orbe de fuego y una inerte anémona.

Pokésage se acercó y cogió el orbe para luego alejarse rápidamente.

—Un momento efímero de sublime belleza destructiva, nada permanece todo termina... La próxima no será todo liso como la obsidiana* —dijo Lord Magmo con todos sus artefactos tecnológicos fallando— Pyro, Marte ¡Retirada estratégica!

Pyro y Marte aparecieron tomando en brazos entre los dos a Magmo, pero parecían confundidos con la orden.

—¡QUE HUYAMOS, IDIOTAS! —gritó Magmo enojado.

Entonces, los gemelos comenzaron a correr a velocidad de escape olvidando algo importante en el proceso: a Lord Magmo.

—Idiotas —murmuró Magmo antes de salir huyendo también.

... ... ...

—¿¡Qué clase de final fue este!? —dijeron todos al ver la escena.

Mientras tanto en otro lado...

—Mi pueblo... —dijo un Huesitos con corbata de moño negro mientras observaba como su pueblo era esclavizado por aquel nigromante y excavaban por todo el lugar— Tengo que detener esto, pero yo solo... —se dio la vuelta— Nunca he salido de Penumbria... pero siempre hay primeras veces...

En la alcaldía del pueblo...

—Pronto recuperaré todo mi poder, jejejeje —susurraba para sí mismo Mortice y de repente... —¡Agh! —comenzó a emanar algo morado—Pierdo materia más rápido de lo que pensaba, grrr. Mi verdadero despertar se acerca, debo apresurar todo...

Entonces entró un chico de cabellos blancos, cara juvenil y ojos rojos usando una túnica blanca de kendo manchada con lo que parecía sangre desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sus "manos" eran como las de Piramid Heades.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Maestro? —preguntó el chico, preocupado.

—Sí lo estoy... ¿Qué haces sin el casco? Es peligroso para ti.

—Creo poder estar consciente de mis acciones durante un buen rato más. Maestro, estamos cerca de la pieza y el elixir; mañana por la noche comenzará el ritual de "Las siete velas macabras" —dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas ante el general.

—Tus servicios son muy buenos, Syrus.

—Tan solo llámeme por mi codename, maestro.

En otro lado, en una torre...

—Nyaaaa, tus escamas me hacen cosquillaaas, papá —dijo la gata morada Nyacute.

—Eres tan adorable —decía Madwild abrazando a Nyacute.

—Madwild-sama, el general del volcán fue derrotado… ¿Madwild?

—Sí, te pondré más pescado en la cena, Escualex.

—Eso no fue lo que dije… —entonces, el ser de aspecto tiburonesco siente una mirada completamente asesina—. Más… pescado… en la… ¿Cena? —dijo Nyacute mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo y se le veía volar con unas alas que podrían ser descritas como las de un ángel demoníaco o un demonio angelical.

Y, finalmente, en la vieja casona abandonada…

—Grrr, tres de mis peones ya han caído, pero no importa. Estamos cerca de la pieza, nada nos detendrá, jajajajaja —reía malvadamente Lord Gengarious –. Pronto les devolveré sus genes, cabezas de piedra, jajajajaja. Con el Amuleto del Génesis Final de nuevo en mi poder nada me detendrá, jajajajajaja —siguió vociferando Lord Gengarious mientras sacaba un medallón de oro con un jade pulido en el centro; dentro había un ojo, expectante, esperando ser usado.

* * *

Mini-cap: Has been a long time, I want revenge...

En en las afuera de una cueva oscura del Hiperespacio se veia un letrero que profesaba "Cueva Vorpal ¡ALEJESE DE AQUI!" en el interior yacia una espada de la que emanaba una misteriosa y asquerosa aura morada con tintes rojizos...

La hora ha llegado, la peste roja que asolo el Hiperespacio en 2000 A.J (Antes de Jefe) esta regresando...

* * *

Eso es todo, lamento las demoras .w.


	16. Archivo segundo de los Objetos

Bueno, he aquí los siguientes delirantes objetos. Disfruten de la ironía de algunos n-n  
PD: Recientemente encontré algo llamado "La Fundación: SCP" ewe  
Se parece a lo que yo hago en este "segmento" (el de Sujetos también), aunque yo recién encuentro curiosa página ._. No me comparen, cualquier parecido con la estructura es mera coincidencia, de verdad -.-" Pero ha sido una fuente de inspiración (ya tenía los del 26 al 50 antes de encontrarla), así que pondré unas cuantas referencias... Más demandas no me han de caer XD

Objeto#026: Pistola de ácido  
Descripción: Una pistola de agua aparentemente común, pero el agua vertida y disparada es ácido sulfúrico (H2SO4). Estudios demostraron que su interior de interior está conformado por Azufre. Se desconoce cómo se lleva a cabo tan rápida reacción.  
Anexo: A Chemios Acid parece divertirle hasta cierto punto el ser rociado con ella – Jefe de instalaciones Insanium: Dra. Ruby Eolus.

Objeto#027: Kit "Prepara tu propio apocalipsis casero"  
Descripción: Parece ser una cajita de metal. En la portada se aprecia un niño con el pulgar en alto mientras se ve una catástrofe nuclear a sus espaldas. Su interior es diferente cada vez; entre los que se pueden citar están "Estudios víricos de resurrección de fallecidos auto-replicante", "Haz tu cohete de alta radiación, que no mueran en cáncer, hazlos monstruos deformes y violentos" y "Haz tu propio Infinium y libera al 'Origen del Fin' ". A partir de aquí se suspendieron las pruebas de abrir la caja, dado que los elementos en cada tema son sustancias desconocidas que cumplen su propósito. En una esquina de la caja pone "Dr. Wondertainment™".  
Anexo: El último tema nos asustó mucho: se investiga si el 'Fin del Origen' del que habla la leyenda es un error de traducción o peor aún, dos entidades separadas —¿?  
Actualización: Recientemente se ha descubierto en otra dimensión un grupo que hace lo mismo que nosotros, e Insanium (junto a otros cuantos que tememos sean hostiles) ¿Será posible entablar comunicaciones y aprender más sobre lo que ellos llaman "SCP"? —¿?

Objeto#028: Whack-a-friend  
Descripción: Un extraño juguete del tipo "Whack-a-mole" con las caras de los "topos" en blanco hasta que entran en uso. Los jugadores reportarán el ver a amigos cercanos y familiares amados en las caras de los topos, pero aún así los golpean. Después de esto, todos los "golpeados" sufrirán dolores de cabeza y moretones.  
Anexo: Pruebas suspendidas. La jefa de Insanium (Ruby Eolus) nos lo ha prohibido, pues le salió un no muy bonito moretón cuando nuestro jefe (Aloicius Nert) hizo una prueba con el objeto. (¿Algún asistente?)

Objeto#029: Esmalte para "uñas"  
Descripción: Un extraño frasco de esmalte que, aplicado sobre cualquier superficie, se convierte en un potente corrosivo; pero, aplicado en una uña de guitarra, la deja pulcra y brillante y con ganas de usarla.  
Anexo: ¡AWWW YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ROCK N' ROLL! —Sujeto de Pruebas Sinexterix Darc Nez.

Objeto#030: 30th Century Fox  
Descripción: Un zorro del siglo 30, hecha de partes robóticas y un motor. Come organismos normales como un zorro real, aunque se desconoce cómo digiere todo.  
Anexo: ¿Quién fue el imbécil que le dio un dulce con altos niveles de azúcar? —Protectora de animales (de cualquier tipo) Gaya Jea.

Objeto#031: Micrófono afónico  
Descripción: Es un micrófono que no funciona bien. Después de su uso, el usuario se vuelve afónico por unos días.

Objeto#032: Cajón "acajonado"  
Descripción: Un objeto de lo más extraño, se rehúsa a que le pongan ropa. Pareciera vivo pero está probado que no podría ser un Sujeto: al ser "asustado" libera agua mezclada con aserrín y astillas.

Objeto#033: Cuadro descuadrado  
Descripción: Un cuadro de un bodegón con mucha comida y bebidas. No importa que tan distraído uno lo cuelgue, siempre estará completamente con ángulos rectos en relación al suelo. Los efectos comienzan una vez observado por 15 segundos. La "víctima" entrará en una paranoia de que el cuadro está mal colocado. Después de muchos "infructuosos" esfuerzos, la víctima, en un estado de furia, intentará dañar con un golpe a 033. Entonces, es absorbido por la pintura, apareciendo nueva comida/bebida en el cuadro. Cualquier intento de rastreo es inútil, simplemente desaparecen incluso de cualquier dimensión existente. Los GPS no son absorbidos.  
Advertencia: Contacto visua-bodegón con este objeto queda terminantemente prohibido.

Objeto#034: Calentario  
Descripción: Un calendario cerrado que promete bellezas en bikini. Está a más de 5 000 K°, esto no afecta la pared donde se lo cuelga. Se desconoce si realmente afecta a seres masculinos o los muy brutos quieren ver el calendario.  
Anexo: Debe ser cuidado por solo científicas, cualquier inepto que quiera verlo absténgase o se le quitara la paga del mes –Jefe de Recursos Hiperespacialhabitantes, Juan López.  
Anexo2: Nadie se ha acercado, parece que la paga les importa mucho –Jefe de instalaciones Aloicius Nert.

Objeto#035: Repuestos de neumáticos variable  
Descripción: Es una caja con repuestos de neumáticos. Cada día es de un modelo diferente para diferentes automóviles, camiones o tractores que muchas veces no existen en todas las dimensiones conocidas.  
Anexo: Pruebas canceladas cuando apareció un cristal dodecaédrico que, al parecer, no estaba pensado para una atmósfera oxigenada. O eso es lo que creo que dijo –Un doctor del hospital donde están los involucrados del accidente.

Objeto#036: Olla de comida misteriosa  
Descripción: Una olla negra con una tapa de color chocolate. Cuando es destapada, muestra comida que puede variar en cualquier cosa. La comida permanece fresca durante el tiempo que permanezca en la olla, a menos que requiera un estado de fermentación. Mientras haya comida en su interior, no aparecerá la nueva.  
Anexo: Pruebas suspendidas después del delicioso y macabro estofado de Pitufos – Dr. Gargamtuad Mell.

Objeto#037: Café negro con albinismo.  
Descripción: Un paquete de café de café negro de marca Nestlé con las palabras en dorado "Racist Edition", la cual es inexistente. Al ser preparado se vuelve completamente blanco, pero el sabor es el mismo.

Objeto#038: Ídolo "Discoteca"  
Descripción: Un misterioso ídolo azteca. Sus efectos son que cualquiera que oiga la música disco que proviene de él, haga un ritual de sacrificio humanoide a un dios desconocido en un ritmo disco.  
Anexo: Todos los que hacen el sacrificio experimentan mejorías económicas o de salud, según entrevistas. El dios se llama Dizcatlepoca –¿?

Objeto#039: Medalla al mejor deportista.  
Descripción: Una medalla de color dorado de aleación desconocida resistente al ácido*. Siempre tiene la frase "Al mejor deportista en:" y el resto es variable. Cualquier cosa con razonamiento puede usarla y experimentar sus efectos beneficiosos… o maliciosos**.  
Anexo: *Chemios Acid la usó y experimentó mejoras haciendo piruetas **pero se volvió malvado con ganas de liberar a sus "hermanos". Cuando se le fue removida se encerró en su cuarto de contención negándose a comer o a contacto con nosotros durante una semana. Texto de la medalla: "Al mejor deportista malvado en gimnasia acrobática". Pruebas cruzadas entre los dos edificios canceladas de momento – Jefes de ambas instalaciones.

Objeto#040: Maceta inorgánica.  
Descripción: Una maceta de arcilla roja aparentemente normal, pero cuando se planta semillas, estas germinan y mueren. Sus efectos anómalos comienzan cuando se plantan materiales inorgánicos.  
Anexo de plantaciones:  
Un bolígrafo: Un árbol de bolígrafos. Nada anormal. Corteza de plástico y savia de tinta.  
Un cuaderno: Un árbol de cuadernos. Un "fruto" anormal, era un diario. Árbol común, corriente y moliente.  
Un cuchillo de mantequilla (hace 30 años): Cuando maduraron, los frutos cayeron sobre un científico. Afortunadamente, solo requirió 6 meses de recuperación. Cualquier experimento con objetos corto punzantes se suspenderá debido a que salieron diferentes tipos de "fruta" y una de ellas era un cuchillo de carnicero que casi da de lleno contra Aloicius Nert.  
Un lingote de oro (reciente, hace 8 años, maduro en 3 años): Árbol normal con pequeñas moneditas de oro colgando – ¡Ahora si díganme que el dinero no se da en árboles! Pero uno esperaría que colgaran lingotes y no moneditas aunque parece que hay el triple que el material original. –Jefe de Pruebas Yulius Boltz, edad de 13 años.  
Una N3DSXL (actual): En proceso. La "fruta" ha pasado por misteriosas etapas. Siendo Game Boy, Game Boy Color, actualmente es una Game Boy Advance –Dejen de coger consolas retro para venderlas y conseguir dinero… Yo quiero una N3DSXL –Agente Kana Rita.

Objeto#041: Dados del infortunio afortunado.  
Descripción: Unos dados hechos de huesos humanos y pintados con sangre espesa y coagulada. Cuando se lanzan, la suma de los dados definen el nivel de catástrofe y suerte. Siéndole 2 el más bajo en ambos y el 12 el más alto.  
Anexo: El 12 es peligrosamente hermoso. Tuve un espantoso accidente pero ya estoy mejor, aunque sufrí mucho... pero ahora soy millonario por el seguro. Púdranse investigando estas cosas –Ex científico Klorin Yodaid.

Objeto#042: La respuesta.  
Descripción: Una máquina que al introducir una pregunta sale la respuesta correcta.  
Anexo1: No necesita mucha vigilancia – ¿?  
Anexo2: Debe permanecer apagada y sellada antes de que alguien haga una pregunta peligrosa debido a que hay preguntas no explicables mediante escrito –Kamil Nert, hija de 10 años del Jefe. Anexo3: Se le permitió la entrada por órdenes de un poder superior al Jefe Aloicius Nert, su esposa la Dra. Ruby Eoulus de Nert, se desconoce la pregunta que hizo para saber esa información –Dr. King Deregg.  
Anexo4: No, no la pueden usar para saber mi nombre –¿?

Objeto#043: Los lazos de la amistad son mi fuerza.  
Descripción: Una masa de oscuridad que, al ser observada por mucho tiempo, da la impresión de ser un gran amigo y querrán liberarlo. A menudo que se forjan estos lazos de "amistad", esta crece en poder y tamaño; pero no hay signos de vida y fue clasificada como objeto peligroso. Solo amnésicos son capaces de cortar estos lazos.  
Anexo: Dejen libre a mi amigo... –Sujeto de Pruebas Psycholuz Inboss Witrost.

Objeto#044: Bufanda bufonesca mortal.  
Descripción: Una bufanda de color lila, sus efectos anómalos comienzan al ser usada. Una vez que se usa, nadie será capaz de tomar en serio al afectado y la bufanda comenzará a estrangular al usuario lentamente hasta que expire mientras todo mundo se ríe de é : Los efectos jajajajaja también están jajajajaja presentes en las grabajajajajajajajajejejejajajajaciones de seguridad jajajajaja –¿?

Objeto#045: Como destruir al "SCP-682" en cinco sencillos pasos.  
Descripción: Un libro de cuero con el título mostrado arriba en la portada. Solo de dos páginas. El libro se ha mostrado aparentemente indestructible.

Objeto#046: Una moneda.  
Descripción: Una moneda.  
Anexo: Ok... ¿Qué rayos hace eso aquí? –Todo mundo de las instalaciones.

Objeto#047: Tacones cómodamente incómodos.  
Descripción: Unos tacones hechos de vidrio punzante. No importa quién lo use, nadie se quejará a pesar del trauma masivo a los pies.

Objeto#048: El diario de alguien.  
Descripción: Un diario enmohecido y algo quemado que al ser abierto siempre presenta la vida y obra (junto con secretos) de una persona aparentemente al azar que el usuario conozca. Al parecer, que el dueño del diario sea analfabeta no importa: el diario siempre estará escrito con perfecta ortografía aunque con una caligrafía horrenda o bellísima, dependiendo de a quién esté revelando su vida.

Objeto#049: Objeto#17156  
Descripción: Un caja de acero sólido cuyo peso excede las mediciones de masa con un peso de 24 000 Kg. Su interior es desconocido, pero se cree que es un objeto de alta peligrosidad. Tiene las huellas digitales de Kamil Nert, pero más grandes; por lo cual, un viaje en el tiempo del objeto en cuestión se toma como la teoría más aceptada.

Objeto#050: El espejo distorsionador de la realidad.  
Descripción: Un espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene dos botones detrás: uno convierte al reflejado en su reflejo y el otro, devuelve a todos los afectados a la normalidad. Los cambios pueden incluir ropa, físico, género, edad, especie, entre otros. Pruebas prohibidas.


End file.
